RHYTHM EMOTION
by Myv-Ero Princess
Summary: CONTINUAÇAO DE THE BEST OF YOU ele voltou,e descobriu q tinha um filho, ULTIMO CAPITULO ON
1. o destino de sesshoumaru

Oie, essa eh a continuação de THE BEST OF YOU

fala do personagem

"pensamento do personagem"

-( quando eu dou uma de intrometida)

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP 1

O DESTINO DE SESSHOUMARU

Abriu os olhos, estava no meio de uma floresta, tinha uma nevoa espessa, que se movia lentamente, cobrindo seu corpo. Assustou-se. Que fazia ali? Um par de brasas flutuantes apareceu num lugar mais distante, olhos vermelhos. Olhos iguais aos de Duo, olhos de Demônio. Ele estava em um perigo mortal, pois com certeza coisa boa esses olhos não transmitiam. Um relâmpago cortou o céu, algo ou alguém se mexeu na mata. De repente sentiu gotas, olhou pra cima. Chuva. Uma arvore foi atingida por um raio. O tronco começou a cair. O que se seguiu foi tão espetacular, que ele surpreso, demorou para processar. O tronco havia parado no meio da descida, estava imóvel. Podia estar enroscado. Estava difícil de ver com tantas gotas de chuva na sua frente, "espere!" – pensou. Tinha parado de chover, mas as gotas continuavam lá, suspensas no céu. Lindo.

- sesshoumaru

Ele reconheceu essa voz, era rin

- senhor sesshoumaru, vamos

De repente ela aparece correndo

- rin – chamou sesshoumaru, mas ela parecia não ter lhe ouvido, foi ate ela, tentou toca-la , mas sua mão passou por ela, como se ele fosse um fantasma. Instantaneamente começou a lembrar do que acontecera, antes de se encontrar ali, havia morrido, e com certeza, essa rin que via era só uma alucinação, nunca mais a veria, nunca mais. Sentiu uma lagrima caindo pelo rosto.

- gostou do que viu, não foi? – sesshoumaru ouviu falar atrás de si, virou-se pra ver quem falara aquilo, e da de cara com um homem – sabe quem sou, sesshoumaru?

- não

- pois bem, sou o Demônio, e tu deve se sentir honrado, por eu te procurar, agora voltando ao assunto que me interessa, você gostou do que viu , né? – sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça- esta com saudades de sua namorada? – novamente sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça – e o que acharia se eu dissesse que poderá voltar a vê-la.

- diria que esta louco, o Diabo não pode ressucitar ninguém

- e quem disse que eu vou ressuscitar você?

- você mesmo disse

- não, eu disse que você poderá revê-la, mas você não voltaras a vida, você só vai ser um morto que caminha, seu coração nunca mais voltaras a bater, alma tu terá , mas mais nada alem disso, mas vim lhe oferecer uma proposta

- qual?

- você retorna a Terra, e em troca destrói um pobre coitado de um youkai, que ousa me desafiar

- por que você mesmo não faz isso?

- ah, por que você acha que eu me rebaixaria a tanto? Meu anjos contra os youkais dele? Meus demônios contra carne?Não. Quero carne contra carne, e você é um dos únicos na fase da Terra com gana e coragem suficiente para enfrenta-lo, mas não se preocupe você não lutaras sozinho, 4 pessoas lhe ajudaram

-quem? Uma delas com certeza é o muleke, duo

- sim, a outra, é uma pessoa, que quer muito se vingar desse youkai, e você o conhece, ele é o Chinzo.

- QUE? Não mesmo

- ele não fará nada, só te obedecerá, e lutara, e a ultima luta que você teve com ele, chinzo já estava morto , e sendo controlado, agora , ele só quer vingança, e estará contigo

- e quem é a terceira pessoa?

-voce também o conhece

- quem?

- naraku

- VOCE É LOKO

- ele te ajudara , esta do teu lado, será uma marionete

- ok, e quem é a quarta pessoa?

- um demônio, que você conhece, ele sempre estava com o Eduardo, se chama daisuke

- eduardo?

- maxwell duo

- ele se chama duo?

- sim

- pera í , tu ta falando , que aquele garoto de cabelo vermelho espetado, é um demônio, mas ele..

- ele é sim um demônio, só fingia ser normal, pra não chamar a atenção e vigiar voce e o eduardo

- mas, ele foi manipulado por um youkai...

- eu que pedi pra ele fazer isso, agora continuando, você também terá outros ajudantes, seu meio irmão Inuyasha, o monge Miroku, a exterminadora Sango, a sacerdotisa Kagome, e por incrível que pareça sua namorada, Rin

- QUE?

- é , ela treina todo dia com o inuyasha, ela sabe lutar muito bem, claro que não consegue usar a toukinjin, mas ela aprendeu a atirar arco e flecha, e sabe usar muito bem a sua tenseiga, ah, e tem uma pessoa que sabe usar a sua toukinjin, ele é proibido de usa-la, mas ninguém o impede, arteiro de primeira

- quem?

- Junior

- quem?

- você saberá, só te informo, já se passaram, 10 anos desde que morreu

- nossa, tanto tempo?

- sim, e algumas mudanças ocorreram desde que deixou o mundo dos vivos

-quais?

- você saberá, ah, tem mais algumas coisinhas, você só ficara naquele mundo, enquanto não acabar com aquele pobre coitado do youkai, e vou te dar mais uma vantagem sobre ele, uma arma nova, muito poderosa, a arma da destruição – disse D'Ele e entregou uma espada enorme, era mais ou menos do tamanho de sesshoumaru ( tipo, gentem, quem conhece, o ichigo do bleach, eu aviso eh igual a espada dele, eu achu akela espada mto dahora, agora pra quem nunca viu bleach na vida, imaginem a espada do jeito que quiserem, pq não sei descreve-la) , sesshoumaru a pegou , era meio pesada – zanpantsu

- o que?

- eu o chamo de zanpantsu e muito boa pra combates corpo a corpo- Ele falou , se virou de costas, e desapareceu – ate logo...- sesshoumaru ouviu Ele falar as não distinguiu da onde o som da voz D'Ele viera.

- ah, cadê aquele menino? – perguntou-se rin, enquanto o procurava pela casa – JUNIOR, apareça agora

- NÃO – ela ouviu a voz dele, e vinha lá de fora

Rin saiu e viu ele em cima da arvore sagrada

- ah, lá lá lá lá , você não me pega – falou o menino

- sesshoumaru higurashi maxwell no taishou jr. Desça daí, já, antes que se machuque

-ai, mamãe, não me chame assim, me da medo

- é melhor ter medo mesmo

- ta, eu desço, mas depois eu quero falar com você e com o papai.

- ok

Ele desceu da arvore e foi jogar videogame e rin foi fazer o jantar.

Jr. dava muito trabalho e nem razão pra isso tem, rin é uma designer de animes. Duo é um advogado, os dois estão sempre trabalhando, mas isso não os impedem de dar muita atenção ao filho.

Inuyasha e kagome vem todos domingos visita-los, e lógico que traziam os dois filhos, que são umas pestinhas , puxaram o pai.

Inuyasha é o pior dentre todas as crianças da família, ele os ensina a lutar, e pior ainda bater em outras crianças, rin já foi chamada na diretoria da escola de Jr. umas 7 vezes , por causa que o menino batia nos colegas.

Jr. já sofria muito por ser meio-youkai, ninguém na escola dele sabe disso, é lógico, porque nem sabem o que são youkais, mas o próprio jr. sabe sobre isso, e sofre muito por causa disso.

Duo já falou algumas vezes, que Jr. só fica aprontando muito porque ela o mima muito e também por causa de ser meio-youkai.

- cheguei

- ah , oi , duo – falou rin

- por que essa cara?

- Jr.

- que ele fez agora?

-nada, é só que ele ta muito estranho, quer falar com a gente

- papai você chegou, que bom – falou jr.

- cheguei, sim

- vem cá, eu quero falar com os dois – Jr. os levou ate o sofá e os fez sentar

- fala, filho, o que você quer?- perguntou rin

- mãe, pai, eu quero transar.

- QUE?

Rin se sentiu sem ar nos pulmões

- rin? Rin? Rin? Ri... ? – ela ouvia duo gritar,mas a voz dele foi morrendo na solidão, ela se sentiu sem forças nas pernas, seu corpo estava pesado, deixou-se cair, duo a segurou, rin desmaiou.

Trim trim trim

Rin acorda com o som do despertador, olhou pro lado vazio da cama, duo devia ter saído cedo de novo, ela desceu para a cozinha, e preparou o café de Jr.

Subiu no quarto do filho e o acordou, ele tomou café, e ela pegou o carro para o levar a escola.

O deixou na frente do portão e foi pro trabalho

Jr. entrou na sua classe, seus amigos e primos já estavam lá

- e ai? Sesshoumaru, beleza? – falou o menino de cabelos verdes.

- oi, yusuke

Yusuke é filho de kana e souta, tem a idade de Jr. e é muito encrequeiro, tipo Jr.

- vamos lá fora ver meu anjo?- perguntou Jr.

- seu anjo? Coitado, a Patrícia(1) nem sabe que tu existe

- sabe sim, e ela é caidinha por mim

- hahaha, só em seus sonhos

- é, nos meus sonhos

- vamos lá fora sim

Os dois saíram da classe e foram pro pátio.

-olha lá, o meu anjo – disse jr. , apontando para Patricia, que deixava os longos cabelos castanhos soltos, balançando no vento

- sesshoumaru? Só falta tu babar

- ah, cala a boca

15 minutos depois

Os dois subiram pra classe.

Duas aulas de matemática e uma de português se seguiram.

Na quarta aula, o professor de ciências explicava um baguio com células

- por que a gente tem que aprender isso? – perguntou-se Jr. só que mais alto do que pretendera, todos ouviram seu comentário fútil

- porque isso é importante, sr. Taishou

- ah, eu odeio essa escola, odeio todas as matérias, mas a tua ganha o premio nobel de chatice , e odeio essa sua voz esnobe, esse seu bigodinho, usado no século passado, odeio essas roupas que você usa, minha bisavó usava umas iguais, na época que ela era viva, e a pior coisa é essa sua cara feia, e sua matéria que é tão desgraçada quanto você- gritou Jr.

A classe ficou quieta, parecia funeral, de repente todos alunos começaram a aplaudir Jr.

- pra diretoria já, sr. Taishou

- não, mesmo

Jr. andou ate a janela, a abriu, estavam no segundo andar, pulou.

Todos foram até a janela ver o grand finale da ousadia de sesshoumaru

- pat, olha lá - falou uma menina

Patrícia se vira e vê um menino pulando da janela, e caindo levemente no chão

- esse menino não é o sesshoumaru da classe B?

- sim

Sesshoumaru passou pelas duas correndo

- ei – ele falou pra si mesmo, "essa é a sua chance sesshoumaru" pensou , e voltou correndo de costas ate patrícia e sua amiga, parou frente a elas – oi , meu nome é sesshoumaru, mas podem me chamar de sesshy

- oi, eu sou...

- patrícia

- é

- sabia, sabe minha inteligência não tem limites, todos professores me adoram...

- SR. TAISHOU , JÁ PRA DIRETORIA

Sesshoumaru se virou e viu o professor de ciências correndo na sua direção, voltou-se para patrícia

-só ele não gosta de mim, mas mi amore, seu príncipe encantado, não , melhor, o príncipe de seus sonhos, ou seja , is mi, precisa ir, para ir ao meu castelo, lembre-se cinderela, não esqueça de esquecer o seu sapatinho de cristal, porque assim, eu te encontro, eu, o príncipe encantado, te encontrarei, nosso amor nos uni

- a sua classe é do lado da minha – falou patrícia

- ah, é, mas agora, branca da neve, eu preciso ir mesmo, porque se o psicopata lá me pega, seu príncipe vai ter que usar a violência, ate , cinderela – falou Jr. e beijou a mão de patrícia, e correu portão a fora- adeus, minha princesa, seu príncipe ainda vai vol...- ele escorrega e cai de cara no chão- ai , ai, porque sempre em horas dramáticas isso ate um parque ficou sentado lá, por ser um pouco cedo, não tinha ninguém

- haha, que presa fácil – ele ouviu uma voz grave dizer,se levanta e vê um youkai enorme.

Sesshoumaru acordou e percebeu que estava num parque. Eçe o reconhecia, sabia que não estava muito longe da casa de rin.

Sentiu dois cheiros um de um meio youkai, e outro de um youkai, correu até os cheiros, e encontrou um youkai, encurralando um menino, que não parecia nem um pouco preocupado, mas achou melhor ajudar, em questões de segundos acabou com o youkai.

- ei, eu podia muito bem acabar... – reclamou o menino, mas parou quando viu quem o salvara

Sesshoumaru já ia embora, mas não conseguiu , quando viu si mesmo , mas numa versão reduzida, ele olhou pro menino, era sua miniatura, tudo era igual, o cabelo prateado e comprido, os olhos dourados tão frios, tudo era igualzinho, os dois eram idênticos.

- AAHHH – gritou o menino – tipo, cara, se tipo, você me acha bonito, que eu sei que sou lindo, mas também não exagera, né? Tipo , tu me copiou, ta, olha, se você era feio, e me viu, e me achou lindo, tipo era só pedir uns conselhos de como ficar lindo e atraente como eu, não me copiar , tipo eu te dou ate amanha pra... – parou de falar quando, a versão adulta dele, deu-lhe um soco na cabeça – AI, CARA, DOEU

- cala a boca , você fala demais, você é um meio-youkai?

- sim por que? Algum problema?

- não, é só que imaginei isso pelo seu cheiro, e também por seu jeito irritante, meu irmão também é um meio-youkai, e ele é tão irritante quanto você, qual o nome da sua mãe? – ele tava pensado em algo, e tudo apontava pra isso, só faltava a resposta do menino

- higurashi rin...

Pronto, sesshoumaru tinha certeza agora, esse menino é seu filho.

-...e meu pai, maxwell eduardo

Sesshoumaru se sentiu nas mãos do Demônio novamente, esse menino era retardado só podia, como? Duo? Ser pai dele? Só se...sesshoumaru tinha que esclarecer as duvidas, tinha que falar com rin

- qual seu nome?- perguntou sesshoumaru

- sesshoumaru higurashi maxwell no taishou Jr. e o seu?

- sesshoumaru...no taishou

- puts, ate isso tu copiou de mim, ta, ok, voce é meu fã por acaso? Ou isso é uma pegadinha? – ele começou a olhar pros lados – ué , acho que não é pegadinha do ratinho, não to vendo nenhuma câmera, por acaso seu nome era tão feio par você pagar pau do meu...- parou de falar , quandos esshoumaru acertou-lhe outro soco na cabeça.

- você é muito irritante

Sesshoumaru pegou o menino e com sua velocidade, foi para a casa de rin, iria esclarecer duvidas.

Continua...

Oie gentem, desde antes de terminar a fic, eu planejei a segunda parte, tipo, achu q vocês jah imaginavam neh? Foi malz por demorar tanto pra postar, agora vcs gostaram do Jr.? metido neh? Hehehe, tipo gentem eu tava **sem net**, entaum demorei um poko pra postar XD

Agora

tipo, patrícia é minha super amigona , ela me ajudou tanto com a fic, foi ela q me ajudou a escolher o titulo pra esse capitulo e talz, então achei q ela merecia algum credito, XD, agora , patrícia, se vc não gostou de ter seu nome na fic (tipo, ate parece q não ia gostar, tipo o filho do sesshy ta apaixonado por ti), eu troco pode dexar, eh soh me avisar, oks?

Agora as reviews

**May33 ** oie, faz tempo hein! Pode ter certeza q o sesshy não morreu, agora qnto a espada, naum tem nada com ela, eh soh pra não perder o costume de dexar vcs na espectativa

**Patricia04 **oie, eh lógico q eu naum achu sua fic ruim, pelo alcontrario ta mto boa msm, to lokinha pra ver o q aconteceu, jah q eu tava sem net, entaum to na seca, hehehe

**Patricia04 **oie, jah q foram duas reviews, duas respostas XD, q bom q gostou do meu final, tomara q tenha gostado da seguda parte da fic, rhythm emotion, hehehe, bjos xau

**Ravena200** OIE, não precisa ter palavras pra falar q gostou da fic, fico feliz, bjos xau

**Cating misao-chan **OIE , q bom q gostou do meu final dramático, espero q tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo dessa fic, bjos xau

Próximo capitulo

Cap2

Estou de volta ( eh capaz q eu ainda mude o titulo ok?)

Sesshoumaru conta pra rin, duo, inuyasha, e kagome como ele voltou pra Terra, e rin lhe explica , sobre o Jr.

Trechinho do next capitulo

" - você tem o que na cabeça, sesshoumaru? – perguntou duo – isso de fazer um acordo com o inferno em geral, aconteceu comigo, e saiba , D'Ele não joga limpo, não se ganha jogando com ele..."


	2. esclarecendo

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP2

ESCLARECENDO

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá fazia algum tempo, estava esperando rin chegar.Jr. estava em sua frente, o encarando, isso o deixava irritado.

TRIM TRIM TRIM

Jr. foi ate o telefone e atendeu

- alô?- falou ele

- JR. VOCE TA AI? EU VOU TE MATAR COMO FOI FUGIR DA ESCOLA – sesshoumaru conseguia ouvir rin gritar pelo telefone- SEU PAI TA DESESPERADO ATRAS DE VOCE, ELE NÃO TE ACHOU AI, VOCE ACABOU DE CHEGAR?

- sim

-LIGA PRO CELULAR DO SEU PAI AGORA

- mas...mãe...um cara...

- LIGA, AGORA

- ta, ta , ta

Jr. desliga o telefone

- levei mó bronca

- mó? – sesshoumaru achou esquisito o que o pequeno falara

- maior, mó é maior, tipo você não deve passar dos trinta anos, e não sabe as gírias de hoje não? Tu tem que se antena no mundo...é melhor eu ligar pro meu pai...

- não precisa mais , Jr.

- AHHHH – gritou jr. – papai?como você sabia que eu tava aqui?

- eu voltei pra pegar meu celular, eu esqueci aqui

Duo olhou pro sofá, agora que tinha notado alguém ali...

- SESSHOUMARU?- gritou

- finalmente me notou, muleke

- como? Como isso?como você...?

- depois, muleke, depois eu explico, agora só o que quero é explicações dessa minha miniatura

- hm, vamos esperar a rin chegar primeiro né? Hm, daí eu chamo o inuyasha e a kagome

- e o houshi e a exterminadora?

-tambem vou chamar

- aahhh

Duo e sesshoumaru foram ate a cozinha

- "hm, cadê aquele mulekinho?"- se perguntou sesshoumaru,que pensava que Jr. estava na cozinha, mas ele nem precisou de uma resposta...

- UAU, QUE ESPADA DA HORA, PAPAI EU QUERO UMA DESSA! – sesshoumaru ouviu jr. falar lá da sala

Ele e duo foram ate a sala, e viram jr. com a espada, que era três vezes maior que ele.

- jr. solta a espada, você pode se machucar – falou duo, e foi ate o menino e pegou a espada, depois ficou olhando-a- orra, sesshoumaru onde conseguiu essa espada maneira?

- zanpantsu? O demônio me deu.

- hahaha, como você é engraçado – riu Jr.

- ah, sesshoumaru fala seri... – falou duo, mas calou-se ao ver o olhar mortal de sesshoumaru

- cala a boca, muleke

- ok

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

2 horas depois

- cheguei – falou rin, entrando na casa- jr. cadê você?

-rin? – falou duo- ele esta bem, eu o levei pra casa do souta

-por que?

Duo nem precisou responder, sesshoumaru apareceu na sala.

- sess...ssh...maru?

-rin, eu voltei

- SESSHOUMARU – gritou rin, correndo ate ele e o abraçando

Sesshoumaru se sentiu tão bem naquele segundo, que queria que o tempo parasse

Duo sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, "mas o que posso fazer?" – pensou ele

DING DONG

- já vai – falou rin, e foi ate a porta, sendo seguida por sesshoumaru e duo

- oi, rin

- nee-san? O que...?

- o duo falou que voces tinham uma surpresa – falou kagome- então , o que...?

Ela ficou muda ao ver sewsshoumaru

- não é possível,sesshoumaru como você...?

Sango e miroku apareceram atrás de kagome, e ficaram de boca aberta..

- nossa, jr. – falou miroku divertido – como você cresceu!

- esse é o sesshoumaru, miroku – falou sango

- eu sei, eu só tava brincando, hehe

- cadê, o inuyasha? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- ahhh, nós vamos ficar aqui dois dias, e ele ta trazendo as nossas coisas

- KAGOME – eles ouviram inuyasha gritar lá de fora.

Eles saíram , e viram ele trazendo uma pilha de coisas.

- NOSSA, ESSA ESCADA MATA, E PRINCIPALMENTE COM TODAS ESSAS COISAS – falou inuyasha – ufa, finalmente cheguei aqui em cima...

AU AU AU AU

Inuyasha olha pra trás, e viu um enorme monte de pelos brancos correndo escadas a cima. Ele não teve nem tempo pra reagir.

- AHH, NÃO – gritou inuyasha, quando o cachorro o atropelou, e o fez cair escada a baixo com pacotes e tudo – MALDITO , PULGUENTO

Inufo correu ate sesshoumaru, latindo, e pulou em cima dele , o fazendo cair no chão.

- nossa, como você cresceu, inufo

Sesshoumaru conseguiu tirar o cachorro de cima de si, e foi até a escadaria, e viu inuyasha subindo com pacotes e tudo, mas ele não o viu por causa que as coisas de kagome lhe tampavam a visão, quando inuyasha chegou no topo das escadas, colocou os pacotes no chão, e foi ai que viu sesshoumaru

- você...o que...? – tamanha foi a surpresa que inuyasha acabou caindo escadas abaixo, mas desta vez, os pacotes não caíram junto

Inuyasha subiu tudo de novo

- o que você ta fazendo aqui? Não melhor como você veio pra cá?- perguntou inuyasha

- eu também estava com saudades, irmãozinho

- ei, vocês dois , vamos entrar que daí o sesshoumaru conta tudo, pra todos – falou kagome

- alias, nee-san, onde você deixou os meus sobrinhos?

- na casa do souta

Todos entraram na casa, e sentaram na sala, e sesshoumaru contou tudo, desde o acordo com o demônio, ate quando acordou nesse mundo, e encontrou a sua miniatura, ele só não contou alguns detalhes, que achou melhor contar quando explicar tudo primeiro.

- foi isso – falou sesshoumaru

- então, a historia se repete – falou duo

- que quer dizer? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- você tem o que na cabeça, sesshoumaru? – perguntou duo – isso de fazer um acordo com o inferno em geral, aconteceu comigo, e saiba , D'Ele não joga limpo, não se ganha jogando com ele.

- eu sei, mas uma coisa me intrigou, que eu não contei pra vocês ainda

- o que?

- D'Ele me disse que eu teria ajuda em especial de 4 pessoas

- quem?

- primeira: Maxwell Eduardo

- não me chama assim, eu não gosto.

- segundo: Chinzo

- QUE?- todos gritaram

- vocês nem viram nada, tem um pior ainda- falou sesshoumaru

- pior? "será que ele ta falando de mim?" – se perguntou inuyasha

- mas, o chinzo morreu, ele...- falou rin

- eu também tinha morrido – falou sesshoumaru – agora , terceira pessoa é ...NARAKU

- QUE? – todo mundo se espantou

- a quarta pessoa é o daisuke

- QUE? – todos

-por isso, onde ele ta?

- hm, ah ele ta morando na casa da namorada, mas ele... – falou duo

- ele também é um demônio , só que a pedido D'Ele, ficou disfarçado, fingindo ser inocente, só pra ficar de olho na gente

- EI – falou inuyasha- eu sou forte, eu vou...

- ele também falou de vocês, de todos, ate de rin, e tambem falou da minha miniatura, ah, agora, que tocamos no assunto , me expliquem toda essa estória desse garoto

- ele é teu filho... – falou rin

- isso da pra perceber a kilometros de distancia- falou sesshoumaru

-...e o duo bancou o pai dele...

- imaginava

- mas, o Jr. não em pertence, sesshoumaru, ele é teu filho – falou duo

- ah, tah, ok? Então nós vamos chegar no menino e falar " jr, o duo não é seu pai, é o sesshoumaru, que tinha morrido, mas graças ao demônio ele voltou" e também eu quero que as coisas fiquem do jeito que esta...

- QUE? Mas... sesshoumaru, do que você ta falando, o filho é seu e não meu- falou duo

- eu não quero saber d...- falou sesshoumaru, mas se calou quando recebeu um tapa na cara - rin?

- olha, você pensa que o jr. é tonto? Ele vai descobrir a verdade cedo ou tarde – falou rin

- então, se ele descobrir, daí explicamos, se não

- por que você não quer...? – perguntou rin

- porque...eu tenho tempo...

- tempo? – perguntou rin

- sim, eu só fico aqui nesse mundo enquanto o inmigo não for destruído

- então, não o destrua – falou inuyasha

- ah, tem vários motivos pra eu destruí-lo

-quais?- pergutnou rin

- ele quer acabar com toda a raça humana, e meio-youkais, então tenho que destruí-lo

- mas..- falou rin

- agora, ele nem vai ser o pior, pois o pior... – falou sesshoumaru

- ...vai ser enfrentar o inferno- completou duo

- exatamente

- agora, sesshoumaru , nos conte sobre a a espada – falou duo

- espada? – todos

- zanpantsu, é a espada, dada pelo demônio, eu ainda nem a usei

- então, pq não usa?

- porque ainda não achei necessário usar o zanpantsu, se ele foi dado por D'Ele coisa boa essa espada não é!

Continua

Oie, espero q estejam gostando

Agora as reviews

**PATRICIA04 **oie, que bom q gostou da surpresa, sinceramente eu achei q vc não ia gostar, hehe, fiquei com medo, q bom q esta gostando da fic, bjos xau

**May33 **oie, q bom q gostou da fic, agora qnto ao duo e a rin, qm disse q eles tão casados? Nana nina não, e tbm a coisa vai mudar, eu achu

Próximo capitulo

CAP3

O RETORNO(eh capaz q eu mude)

Mini resumo

Sesshoumaru ajuda sesshyinho com patrícia, sesshoumaru mostra as terras do oeste pra sesshyinho

TRECHINHO DA FIC

" eu vou protege-lo – falou sesshoumaru

Me proteger? Do que? - sesshyinho

-de tudo

Esse garoto , jr. eh herdeiro da terras do oeste"


	3. daisuke, naraku e chinzo

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP3

DAISUKE, NARAKU E CHINZO

- sesshoumaru, por favor- falou jr. – vem comigo

- por que , você quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- porque minha mãe não me deixa sair sozinha, e só você ta desocupado.

- ok, eu vou

- ah, que bom, tu é vagabundo e ta sempre coçando, ta na hora de fazer alguma coisa

-"calma, sesshoumaru, se acalme"-pensou- olha muleke se você quer viver mais, é melhor dobrar a língua.

- chato – falou jr. e mostrou a língua pra sesshoumaru.

&&&&&

Os dois saíram e foram para um parque. Sesshoumaru ia quieto como sempre, já jr.

- então, quando eu tinha 9 anos, eu descobri que era meio-youkai, tipo, foi um choque em tanto, como eu? Um meio youkai? Não podia ser, porque tipo, eu sou o cara, sou lindo, forte e todas minas se derretem por mim, mas acabei levando tudo pelo lado bom, tipo ninguém precisa saber que esse deus lindo que sou eu, sou um meio-youkai...AI DOEU – gritou jr., quando sesshoumaru deu-lhe um soco na cabeça.

- você nunca para de falar ? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- sim, eu fico quietinho, quando estou me adimirando no espelho

XD

- mas, sabe a única – falou jr. – coisa que me interessa nesse mundo é o meu anjo

-anjo?

- sim, PATRICIA, ela é linda

- hm , sei

- oi

Eles se viram , e vêem uma garota de longos cabelos pretos.

- patrícia, q faz aqui, cinderela? E você pintou o cabelo

- eu trouxe meu cãozinho pra passear, e não, não pintei meu cabelo , ele era preto mesmo, é que eu tingi de castanho, daí agora eu voltei pra preto, olha, esse é meu cãozinho – falou ela, e apontou para o cachorro, foi ai que ela viu sesshoumaru – e você? É o pai do sesshoumaru?

- não – respondeu sesshoumaru – eu sou um amigo da mãe dele, meu nome é sesshoumaru

- hm , outro? Meu deus é moda se chamar sesshoumaru?

- não sei – respondeu jr.

- hm , porque você não ta indo pra escola?

- ah, minha cinderela , ta com saudades de mim? Ah, eu só estou suspenso alguns dias, daí eu volto, não se preocupe

- ah, ta, entendi, o professor de ciências ta muito bravo contigo, você é um herói lá na escola

- não me surpreendo, tipo eu sempre fui o maximo, agora com meu ato heróico fiquei mais popular ainda

-sim, todo mundo já soube o que você fez na aula de ciências, eu acho que você foi muito corajoso

Sesshoumaru se sentou em um banco , só observando o menino com a patrícia, ele fica um completo idiota perto dela

-sabe, eu acho que você foi muito valente – falou patrícia

- eu sei

Sesshoumaru teve uma idéia, iria dar uma mãozinha para o menino

- o muleke- chamou

- não me chama assim – falou jr.

- eu vou indo, mas você pode ficar ai

- minha princesa, espere um pouco- falou ele

Jr. foi ate sesshoumaru

-voce ta louco? – perguntou jr.- mamãe me mata, lembre-se to de castigo, e ela ia ter um ataque se souber que eu to aqui no...

- pode deixar, que de seus pais, eu cuido

Jr. olhou para sesshoumaru , e este piscou o olho, jr. também o fez.

- tchau – falou sesshoumaru

- falou – disse jr.

&&&&&

sesshoumaru foi embora e jr. foi ate patrícia

- quer ir no cinema? – perguntou ele

- sim, assistir o q?

- você escolhe!

- a nova pantera cor-de-rosa

-ok

Os dois foram na casa de patrícia levar o cachorro dela, depois foram no cinema.

Quando acabou o filme, jr. foi com patrícia ate a casa dela.

- foi legal o filme né? – perguntou patrícia

-sim, principalmente na parte de voce estar sentada do eu lado o filme todo

Patrícia ficou vermelha, deu um beijo na bochecha de sesshoumaru.

-Tchau,sesshoumaru

- me chame apenas de sesshy

-ok, tchau , sesshy

-tchau, cinderela

&&&&&&

-finalmente chegou , filho tava preocupada – falou rin, quando jr. entrou em casa

Sesshoumaru apareceu atrás de rin

- ah, é que eu fui na casa do yusuke

- primeiro , voce ta de castigo, mas eu perdou essa, segundo o sesshoumaru disse que voce foi na biblioteca estudar.

- ah...eu fui mesmo, só que depois eu fui na casa do yusuke

-ok

Jr. subiu pro quarto e deitou na cama , alguns minutos depois , sesshoumaru apareceu na janela.

- valeu , sesshoumaru, voce é demais!- falou jr. – eu queria que voce fosse meu pai, não que não goste do meu pai, mas é que voce é muito mais melhor de legal.

- hm, como foi com a garota?

- foi um sonho, nós fomos no cinema e talz, daí né, eu levei ela pra casa, daí ela me deu um beijo no rosto

- quantos anos ela tem?

- ela é só um pouco mais velha, tipo eu fiz 11 anos em 15 de junho( eu amo essa data , é o niver do killua de hunter x hunter) e ela fez 12 dia 4 de maio

- ah, e voce gosta dela desde quando?

- desde a primeira vez que a vi, uns 5 anos atrás

- faz tempo hein

- sim, muito

- ela é da sua classe

- não , eu to na 5ªB , e ela na 6ªB

- essa garota...

- patrícia

- sim, patrícia, ela é muito parecida com a rin, quando era pequena.

- nossa, voce conhece minha mãe, desde quando?

- desde os 7 anos dela

Quando ele falou isso, se lembrou de como a viu pela primeira vez, ela era uma garotinha, que mesmo não o conhecendo o ajudou, e depois foi morta por lobos, e ela a ressucitará com a tenseiga. A imagem de rin pequena veio em sua mente, ela o estava chamando

- sesshoumaru, sesshoumaru? SESSHOUMARU!

Quando percebeu não era ela que o chamava , e sim seu filho, nossa, como foi estranho ele pensar nisso, nunca na vida pensaria em filho, principalmente com uma humana. Sentiu algumas lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto , e caindo na sua camiseta branca, sentiu o peito umidecido, será? Será? Que essa lagrima é de tristeza? Tristeza? Não, não pode ser, porque ele se sentiria triste porque? Por rin? Sim, por ela, por não poder ficar com ela.

- sesshoumaru, por que ta chorando? – perguntou jr.

Nunca mais ele, sesshoumaru, seria o mesmo, ele era um morto que caminha, encostou a mão no peito, não sentiu seu coração , ele não bate mais, ajoelhou no chão.

- por que eu sou tão idiota? – gritou sesshoumaru

- sesshoumaru, voce ta legal?

Sesshoumaru começoua socar o chão com raiva , nunca mais seria o mesmo, ele é apenas um corpo que caminha, que tinha apenas alma, não tinha vida, ergueu os olhos , jr., ele estava lá

- eu vou protege-lo – falou sesshoumaru

- me proteger do que?

- de tudo

Esse garoto, jr., é o herdeiro das terras do oeste.

- voce, jr., venha comigo – falou sesshoumaru, se levantando, e indo ate a janela.

- pra onde?

- pra outra era, com certeza voce a conhece

- sim, minha mãe , já me deixou a parte da era feudal

- então, venha – disse sesshoumaru e estendeu a mão, jr. a pegou

Os dois atravessaram o poço , indo parar na outra era.

- eu vou te mostrar um lugar que...eu quero que voce tome conta, caso eu morra

- mas...

- vamos

Sesshoumaru pegou jr. e com sua velocidade rumou para o Oeste.

20 minutos depois

-chegamos

- aonde?

-nas terras do oeste, vamos, meu castelo é pra lá

-castelo?

5 minutos depois

Os dois pararam frente há um enorme castelo

-nossa, como é grande

-é, faz 150 anos que não venho aqui

- ahhhnnn? Deixa pra lá, me diz por que a gente é tão parecido?

- não sei

- é estranho né?

-sim

Os dois entraram no castelo , e começaram a subir escadas e mais escadas

- nossa...me...diz...por que subir tantas escadas?

- eu quero te mostrar todas as terras do oeste

Subiram mais umas 100 degraus

Jr. percebeu que as escadas acabavam logo a frente. Eles entraram num quarto.

-ah, não mais escadas – reclamou jr. quando viu que o quarto dava em um corredor, em que subia uma escada em espiral, eles subiram, o final dava em uma porta , sesshoumaru a abriu, os dois saíram.

- nossa – falou jr. , é a coisa mais linda que havia visto

De um lado uma floresta gigantesca , dava pra ver uns vilarejos, ele foi pro outro lado, e se arrependeu de ter o feito, horrível, todas as arvores estavam caídas, a terra era manchada de vermelho sangue

- observe – falou sesshoumaru, ele levanta os braços - APAREÇAM – gritou

Jr. sentiu um arrepio na espinha , a terra cor de sangue, começou a tremer, e dela apareceram vários youkais mortos.

-lhe apresento o exercito do oeste, ou seja, meu exercito, OUÇAM, ESSE GAROTO- gritou sesshoumaru para os youkais lá em baixo – VOCES O OBEDECERAO, SEMPRE, O QUE ELE MANDAR VOCES FAZEM, SE ELE OS CHAMAR, VOCES VIRAO AO SEU SOCORRO IMEDIATAMENTE, ENTENDIDO?

- SIM, SENHOR – jr. ouviu uma onda de vozes falando ao mesmo tempo

- agora, jr. , mande-os descançar- falou sesshoumaru

- PODEM DESCANÇAR

Todos youkais desapareceram por debaixo da terra, assim que a ordem foi dada.

- não importa onde voce esteja – falou sesshoumaru – se voce os chamar eles virão no mesmo instante, agora quando voce precisar de um exercito , é só vir aqui , e os chamar, como eu fiz, ok?

- sim, mas por que...?

- porque sim, agora vamos voltar para a outra era

-ok

-mas já vao voltar ? – perguntou alguém

Os dois se viram e vêem

- daisuke? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- sim, recebi ordens, agora estou a seu dispor, e não só eu

Pra surpresa de sesshoumaru. Naraku e chinzo aparecem do nada.

- haha, estou de volta – falou naraku

- eu percebi – falou sesshoumaru

- voce não parece muito feliz em me rever – falou naraku

- não, imagina, é só tua impressão – falou sesshoumaru

- que bom, porque nós estamos do mesmo lado

-olha, o sesshoumaru estava sendo sarcástico – falou jr, foia i que eles o perceberam

- ah, então é ele? – eprguntou anraku

- pelo jeito sim – disse daisuke

- viu como eles são iguais , não há duvidas – falou chinzo

Os três se aproximaram de jr., mas sesshoumaru ficou entre eles e o menino.

- nossa, voce ta ate agindo como pai! – falou chinzo

- como tu amoleceu, sesshoumaru – disse naraku

- calea boca , infeliz, lembre-se voce é um escravo meu agora

-sim, sou mesmo, mas isso não quer dizer que não posso falar o que quero

- hm, vamos voltar – falou sesshoumaru

&&&&&&&&

Ai , a rin vai ter um ataque- falou sesshoumaru

Todos eles entraram na casa

- vocês fiquem ai – falou sesshoumaru para naraku, chinzo – daisuke pode vir, se quiser

Eles entraram na cozinha e viram duo e rin sentados na mesa de costas pra eles.

- MAE, PAI – gritou jr. , os pais pularam das cadeiras tamanho o susto.

- jr, ai que bom – disse rin, o abraçando ,e depois viu a visita – daisuke?

- naraku e chinzo também estão aqui! – falou daisuke

- QUE? – gritaram rin e duo

- cadê o inuyasha? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- todos saíram, agora para onde voce e o Jr. foram pra trazerem essas criaturas aqui?- perguntou rin

-na outra era – falou sesshoumaru

- pra que? Trazer esses malucos? – perguntou duo

-não, pra mostrar as terras do oeste pra ele

De repente naraku e chinzo entraram na cozinha. Rin ao ver os dois se escondeu atrás de sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se sentiu muito bem, ao sentir rin atrás de si, como se ele fosse seu protetor, isso o fez lembrar de quando ela era pequena , a abraçou.

Rin ficou vermelha ao ser abraçada por ele.

- onde eles dormem? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- eles tem duas opções , ou lá fora ou na casinha do inufo – falou rin

- RIN

- ta , ta , no quarto perto do porão, é o único vago

Continua

Oi gentem espero q estejam gostando da fic, e me mandem reviews por favor, naum custa nada, mas td bem, tipo eu tenho q falar isso, eu adoro dexar vcs na seca, como algumas pessoas fazem cmg, eu não vou mencionar nomes mas, eh **PATRICIA **, hm, capitulo q vem, vcs vao cair da cadeira , pq o negocio vai ser grave, hehehe, principalmente pra um persono q vcs nunca imaginariam na vida de vcs

Agora as reviews

**Patricia04 **oie, td bom? Tipo qndo a gente se encontra na net a gente se fala mto poko neh, daí depois ta lah a gente ai entra na net logo, eu to com saudades e talz, tipo eu não nos entendo, agora q bom q acha minha fic legal e engraçada, eu tbm jah favoritei vc, não te preocupa, agora no próximo capitulo vc vai cair da cadeira, vc nunca ia imaginar o q te espera...tipo não eh com teu persono, a patrícia, eh outro, hehehe...,e quantas vezes tenho q dizer q o eu falo eh verdade, eh claro q eu gostei do titulo q vc falou...hehe bjo xau

**Ritsu-maline **oie, q bom q gosta da minhas fics, nossa, desculpe te-la feito chorar na the best of you, foi malz msm, hm, nossa, eu jah tenho tudo plnejado pra qndo o sesshyinho descobrir a verdade, ele vai ser mto problemático e vai dexar o sesshoumaru e a rin mto abalados , pq...falei d, ate o próximo capitulo bjo xau vlw pela review

**May33** OIE ta confusa é? Qndo foi q eu falei q os dois eram casados, e qndo eles falaram q eles eram casados, puts, eh melhor acalma-te, tem mta coisa ainda pra vc saber, no próximo capitulo, vc vai cair da cadeira...hehehehe, bjos xau

**Ravena200** OIE, acho q eu nasci com o dom de escrever (to brincando) tipo sei lah, eu tenho uma imaginação fértil, soh isso, q bom q gosta da minah fic, vlw pela review bjo xau

PROXIMO CAPITULO

CAP4

OS SUBORDINADOS DO INIMIGO

Mini resumo

Aparecem os subordindos do inimigo, rao, ray, toushirou, kotaru e pakunoba , um eh mais forte q o outro, e cada um tem um dom especial, bom dois deles vão fazer uma visitinha para sesshoumaru, mas eles acabam por ter uma pequena enorme surpresa chocante, qual eh dele?(quem?) vcs vão ver, soh no próximo capitulo

**Trechinho do next capitulo**

" TODOS SE VIRAM A TEMPO DE VER ELE(soh vão saber qm, no próximo capitulo) se transmutando em um humano."


	4. os subordinados do inimigo

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP4

OS SUBORDINADOS DO INIMIGO

- Rao, Toushirou, Kotaru , Pakunoba e ray, venham aqui – chamou

Do nada apareceram 5 pessoas na sala escura

- nos chamou, mestre? – perguntou um deles que tinha cabelo laranja

- sim, ray, eu quero que vocês façam uma visitinha a uma pessoa- falou

-quem é , mestre? – perguntou um deles,de cabelo azul

- simples, kotaru, é o sesshoumaru, não é? Mestre? – falou outro de cabelo vermelho

- sim, ele mesmo rao, com certeza voce se lembra dele, né?- falou o mestre

Ele afirmou

- eu quero que vocês façam uma visitinha inocente, ah e não se esqueçam de trazer o filhinho dele – falou o mestre

- ele tem um filho, mestre? – perguntou Rao

- sim

-nunca imaginaria isso

- ah, voce não sabe nem a metade, esse menino , o filho dele, é um meio youkai...- falou o mestre

- então, a mulher é uma humana? – perguntou Ray

- sim

- mas , mestre, agora que eu lembrei, sesshoumaru, não tinha morrido na explosão?- perguntou kotaru

- sim,kotaru, ele morreu, mas... graças ao demônio, ele voltou, hm, olha, só dois de voces vão na outra era , fazer a visita, não precisa de mais gente, quem quer ir?

- eu vou – falou rao

- eu também – falou ray

- ok, então vão vocês dois

&&&&&&&

Os dois caminharam para o poço come-ossos.

- então, o que vai fazer ? – perguntou ray

- o que quer dizer? – perguntou Rao

-não se faça de idiota, eu sei muito bem que voce e o sesshoumaru se conhecem

- e?

- voce é mesmo um idiota

- quer brigar, é? – perguntou Rao, pegando na gola da camiseta de ray

-mas já vai arranjar briga comigo? – perguntou ray

- cale a boca

- cale-se voce

Rao se irritou

- olhe, eu sou muito mais forte que voce, e voce sabe disso

- mesmo assim, tu não pode me derrotar

- quer tentar?

- vem, então

Eles teriam brigado, mas viram o poço , e se lembraram do objetivo

- é melhor nós irmos- falou rao

-é

Os dois entraram no poço. Depois saíram , e viram um templo.

- o sesshoumaru não ta aqui, perto, sinto seu cheiro longe daqui – falou rao

-mas o cheiro do meio youkai , do filho dele, ta vindo de lá de dentro – falou ray, apontando pra casa

- então, eu vou atrás do sesshoumaru e voce pega o menino

- ok

Rao desapareceu, e ray começou a caminhar para a casa.

&&&¨&¨&¨&&&

- ai, deixar o jr. sozinho , não foi uma boa idéia, e se acontecer alguma coisa!- falou rin

- primeiro o jr. não ta sozinho,o inufo ta lá, segundo o maximo que pode acontecer é o jr. ser atacado – falou inuyasha

- nossa, como voce é animador inuyasha – falou rin

- rin, é bom voce relaxar – falou kagome

- como se esse parque me relaxasse , principalmente sabendo que o jr. ta em casa sozinho e desprotegido- falou rin

- ah, rin, voce mima muito o jr. – falou kagome

Um vento sinistro varreu a areia do parque

- sentiram isso? – perguntou sesshoumaru

-sim- responderam miroku, sango, kagome, duo, inuyasha e rin

- muitos fragmentos da jóia estão vindo, e todos estão corrompidos – falou kagome – se preparem

- quem esta vindo é muito forte- falou duo

Ele e sesshoumaru entraram na frente de rin, para protege-la.

- HAHA, NÃO SE PREOCUPE SESSHOUMARU, EU NÃO VOU TOCAR NA HUMANA – falou alguém atrás deles – POIS SE QUISESSE JÁ A TERIA MATADO.

Sesshoumaru forçou a vista para ver quem era.

- ta ruim pra ver , é? Deixa que eu ajudo – falou

Na hora que o carinha falou isso, sesshoumaru se tocou de quem era, e todos corriam perigo ali

- SAIAM DO CHÃO – gritou sesshoumaru

Imediatamente todos pularam do chão e foram pra cima de um muro, sesshoumaru pegou rin e pulou com ela no colo ate o muro, alguns segundos depois, o lugar onde eles estavam estava em chamas

- RAO, SEU MALDITO

- também estava com saudades, sesshoumaru

- VOCE QUASE QUEIMOU TODOS NÓS

-voce o conhece , sesshy? – perguntou rin

- sim, foi um antigo companheiro

De repente rao some, e aparece ao lado de rin

- prazer – falou rao

Rin recuou, e sesshoumaru passou a sua frente, golpeando rao, mas este apenas levantou as mãos

- droga – falou sesshoumaru, e empurrou rin, que caiu do muro

No instante seguinte, sesshoumaru quase fora atingindo por fogo, ele desviou de uma rajada de fogo, mas quando percebeu , rao tinha sumido, foi quando percebeu que ele estava atrás de si.

- te peguei – falou rao, e criou uma bola de fogo e atingiu sesshoumaru bem no peito, e este voou metros

- SESSHOUMARU – gritou rin

&&&&&&&

- ai, minha patrícia linda, minha cinderela – falou jr. enquanto observava uma foto de patrícia

Mas jr. ouviu passos se levantou , e foi ate a sala, e viu um homem

- quem é voce? – perguntou

- seu pior pesadelo – respondeu o homem

- é da pra perceber, nunca vi coisa mais feia e esquisita como voce

- caladinho, garoto, eu me chamo Ray da Terra.

- ray da terra? Que nome engraçado

Ray avançou para jr. e o arremessou contra a parede.

AU AU AU

Quando ray percebeu estava no chão

Viu uma silhueta grande e peluda em cima de si

- não mexa com o menino – falou a coisa que estava em cima de si

&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru foi arremessado longe, o seu peito doía e muito, rin veio correndo

- SESSHOUMARU – gritou ela

Rin chegou ate ele, e o ajudou a se levantar

- voce esta bem? – eprguntou ela

- sim,mas meu peito dói

Rin o abraçou

Ele ficou vermelho

Duo vendo a cena se corroeu de ciúmes, mas não falou nada

Sesshoumaru percebeu que rao sumirá outra vez, então se levantou definitivamente, ele entrou na frente de rin, para protege-la

- do que adianta ficar na frente dela, se eu estou atrás de voce? – perguntou rao sarcástico

Sesshoumaru se virou e acertou rao , que voou metros

- hm, vamos brincar outra hora, pois estou ocupado, tenho que ver se Ray já falou um oi poro seu filhinho

Sesshoumaru se sentiu fora de controle, iria se transformar, mas rao desapareceu

- vamos- falou sesshoumaru,mas quando viu , rin já corria, e estava lá na frente- vamos logo, meu filho ta em perigo.

&&&&&

- voce fala? – perguntou ray

-sim - falou inufo, agora ele não tinha outra saída, a não ser voltar a sua forma original, mas não teve tempo para isso, porque ray, começou lhe atacar, com um golpe atrás do outro.

- RAY – gritou rao, entrando na casa – mas o que ta havendo? Era só um meio youkai , como pode ser tão forte?

- rao, esse cão fala – falou ray

Rao olhou pro cão que estava em cima de ray.

- voce é louco? É só um cão –falou rao

- não, não é

Ray jogou o cão longe

- ei, não machuque o inufo – falou jr.

-Acordou muleke?- perguntou ray – hm, que voce ta fazendo com essa espada? Não é brinquedo não

- eu sei, essa é a toukinjin – falou jr. e se preparou para atacar

Ele passou por inufo, só movimentou a espada , que com uma rajada de vento, fez ray, rao e a casa irem pelos ares.

Inufo, que estava atrás do menino se levantou

- ah, ate que esse muleke sabe mexer uma espada – falou ray

- CALA A BOCA SE NÃO QUER MORRER – falou jr.

- jr. não os provoque

O menino olhou pra trás , pra ver quem falara, e tem uma surpresa, inufo que tinha falado isso.

- voce sabe falar? – perguntou jr.

- sim, eu sou um ...- falou inufo

- JR.- gritou rin

- MAMAE – gritou jr. e correu ate ela, mas foi atingido por um soco que o fez desmaiar

- vamos leva-lo – falou rao

- não vão não – falou sesshoumaru

- é – concordaram miroku, inuyasha, sango e kagome

- e quem vai impedir? – perguntou rao

- eu – falou inufo

Todos se viram a tempo de ver inufo se transmutando em um humano

Continua

Oie , gentem , espero q tenham gostado, e do inufo? Eu disse q tinha mais coisas sobre ele, e ai caíram da cadeira?

Agora as reviews

**PATRICIA04**ie, que bom q esta gostando, bom eu puis um pokinho de romantismo do sesshy e da rin, mas tipo romance msm soh apartir do next capitulo, ahahh e foi por isso msm que eu pedi a data do teu niver, e ai o q achou do capitulo? Bjo xau

**May33 **OIE, tipo o duo e a rin não tão casados, pq o duo soh substituiu o sesshy , pra tipo o jr. não crescer sem pai, e qnto ao sobre nome, vc acha q o sesshyinho não ia desconfiar se o sobre nome do pai, não tivesse no nome dele msm, e os meus mini resumos , são maldosos mesmo, bjo xau

PROXIMO CAPITULO

CAP 5

INUFO: IRMAO DE INUYASHA OU SÓ IMPRESSAO?

Mini resumo

Uma luta de ray contra inufo , descobrirão o verdadeiro nome de inufo

Não vou por trechinho da fic, pq não to com vontade


	5. o poder do zanpantsu

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP5

O PODER DO ZANPANTSU

- mas...o que ta acontecendo? – perguntou sesshoumaru

Todos viram quando inufo começou a ficar maior, aparecer cabelos, pernas e braços humanos.

Quando a transmutação finalizou, inufo parecia muito com o inuyasha.

- nossa, quanto tempo que não voltava a essa forma, hehe – falou inufo, e se olhou no espelho – nossa meu cabelo ta parecendo vassoura velha molhada – reclamou, e passou a mão pelos cabelos cinzas prateados o deixando bem espetado e desarrumado.

- inuyasha, voce nunca me falou que tinha outro irmão – falou kagome

- mas, kagome, eu não tenho nenhum outro irmão, a não ser o imprestável do sesshoumaru – falou inuyasha

- mentira – disse kagome

- eu não sou irmão desse inútil – falou inufo

- O QUE VOCE FALOU, INUTIL É VOCE! – falou inuyasha

- eu me chamo Jaden, mas podem me chamar de Jay, e sou um youkai transformista, e o inufo sou eu transformado...mas me diz, POR QUE PUSERAM UM NOME TAO RIDICULO EM MIM?- falou inufo

- jr. jr. jr., acorde, por favor – falou rin, com jr. no colo e o chacoalhando pra que acordasse – DROGA, O QUE VOCES QUEREM COM MEU FILHO? – gritou rin para ray e rao

- nada, ele só é lembrancinha da nossa visita nesse era – falou ray

Rao andou ate rin

- de o menino – falou ele

- NÃO – disse rin, se abraçando mais a jr.

- ah, rao , deixa de moleza, né, - falou ray, indo ate rin, e tentou pegar jr a força, mas foi impedido por Jay(inufo) que segurou-lhe o braço e jogou-lhe longe.

- se afaste dos dois – falou jay

- SAIA DA FRENTE - gritou ray, correndo , e deu um soco em jay, que bloqueou o golpe, e deu-lhe um chute no estomago.

- ate que voce é fortinho – falou ray

-sou muito bom em lutas corpo a corpo

Ray correu , e começou uma serie de chutes e socos contra jay, mas este bloqueou todos golpes. Jay segurou as duas mãos de ray e chutou novamente seu estomago

- como voce é fraquinho – falou jay

- é porque eu nem comecei lutar a serio

-entao comece já, senão te mato

- ESPERIMENTE MEU PODER

De repente toda a terra começou a tremer, e a rachar

- ESSE É O MEU PODER – gritou ray

&&&&&$

Rin corria, mas uma rachadura se abriu debaixo dela, e ela caiu, mas sesshoumaru a salvou.

- rin, voce esta bem? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- sim, obrigada – falou rin

Ele a colocou no chão

&$&$&$&$&$

- ray, eu vou embora , eu to entendiado de ficar aqui – falou rao

- ok- falou ray

Rao pegou jr. e caminhou ate o templo.

- JR. – gritou rin, correndo ate a porta do templo, e parando frente ao poço come-ossos – NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCE LEVAR MEU FILHO

-e voce acha que pode me impedir? – falou rao, ele estendeu a mão na direção de rin – voce vai morrer queimada

A mão de rao pegou fofo, e as chamas avançaram para rin.

Nesse meio segundo rao pulou no poço, desaparecendo neste.

&$&$&$&$

Jay se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.

- "essa é a minha chance"-pensou ray e atacou jay, o acertando na cara, mas este deu-lhe uma rasteira, o fazendo cair no chão.

Jay acertou vários socos na cara de ray.

&$&$&$&$

As chamas avançavam para rin – "droga, eu vou ser queimada" – pensou, ela sentiu o calor do fogo, no ultimo instante, foi salva por sesshoumaru.

- rin, voce ta bem? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- a resposta é obvia, claro que não, eles levaram meu filho – falou rin, chorando, e abraçando sesshoumaru

- nós vamos recupera-lo, não se preocupe – falou sesshoumaru, a abraçando mais forte – agora , não chore

Ela olhou para sesshoumaru, e viu que ele também chorava.

- voce esta chorando!- falou rin

- não conte a ninguem

-não

Rin estava achando tão lindo sesshoumaru chorar

- sabe, o jr. nunca chorou, ele é igualzinho a voce.

- rin – chamou sesshoumaru

-sim?

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela, e a beijou, queria sentir novamente seus lábios, mas se separaram quando sentiram alguém saindo do poço.

Era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos bem compridos, ela olhou pros dois

- vocês devem ser sesshoumaru e rin – falou ela – prazer , eu sou Pakunoba, vim buscar o ray

Ela passou voando pelos dois

- ela tava voando? – perguntou rin

- sim

- como?

-não sei, rin onde ta o zanpantsu?

- ta em casa, no meu quarto

Sesshoumaru saiu correndo . rin não entendeu nada, mas saiu do templo e viu que a tal pakunoba e ray discutiam.

- por que veio aqui? – perguntou ray

- vim te buscar , por ordem do líder

- eu não vou, enquanto não acabar com esse cara – falou ray apontando para jay

- então, vou ter que te levar a força – falou pakunoba , ergueu os braços, de repente ray saiu do chão.

- droga, pakunoba – falou ray

- agora, voce nao sai daí – falou ela, caminhando para o templo com o ray voando atrás de si

Jay avançou para pakunoba e ray.

Pakunoba viu rin na porta do templo, ergueu os braços na direção dela.Teve uma idéia, com o vento fez rin voar e ser jogada em cima de jay.

- droga, como ela fez isso? – perguntou jay

- não sei – falou rin, se levantando

- eu controlo o vento – falou pakunoba, ela se virou para os dois, foi quando viu sesshoumaru sair da casa com uma espada –" será que essa é a espada relâmpago?" –perguntou em pensamentos

&$&$&$&$&$

- "agora, vamos testar o poder do zanpantsu" – pensou sesshoumaru – RIN E INUFO SAIAM DAÍ – gritou, os dois saíram dali, sesshoumaru ergueu a espada para o alto e gritou:

- ZANPANTSU , MOSTRE TEU PODER

Da espada que estava apontada para o céu saiu da ponta um raio e subiu, a espada começou a brilhar, sesshoumaru apontou ela para pakunoba e ray e um raio de luz, voou pra eles, os acertando, fazendo os cair no chão

- droga, essa é mesmo a espada relâmpago – falou pakunoba desesperada – vamos ray

- sim

Os dois saíram correndo ate o poço e pularam dentro deste.

- FUGIRAM- gritou sesshoumaru – DROGA

Jay e rin foram ate sesshoumaru

- voce esta bem? – perguntou rin

- sim

- o que é essa espada? – perguntou rin

- a pakunoba falou de espada relâmpago, e acho que é isso mesmo, porque o que saiu da dela foi um raio de luz...

Continua

Espero q tenham gostado

Agora as reviews

**Patricia04 **oie, gostou do romance desse cap, sabe essa continuação de the besto f you, vai ser mais aventura, principalmente agora q eles vão recuperar o sesshyinho, bjos xau

**MAY33 **OIE, que pena q estava com pressa, espero que voce tenha gostado desse cap, bjos xau

**Dedessa-san **oie, td bem? Não se preocupe de não ter mandado review antes! Eu credito na sua historia, eu sei mto bem o q eh ficar um tempo sem net, da pra arrancar os cabelos fora, neh? Aahhh, vc taq me dando medo, vai me matar eh? Tipo eu não vou acabar com o sesshy de novo, soh se eu tiver com vontade, mas tipo pensa pelo lado bom da coisa, se eu matar o sesshy, pode crer q vou fazer mais uma continuação...aahhh, falta mais uns 10 capitulos pra cabar a fic, bjos xau

PROXIMO CAPITULO

resgate: a difícil luta nas nuvens

Mini resumo

Eles vão buscar sesshyinho, mas tem uma surpresa, eles vão ter q lutar em mundos diferentes, com seus respectivos guardiões.

**TRECHINHO**

" – PRA RECUPERAREM O GAROTO, TERAO QUE LUTAR COM MEUS GENERAIS, EM SEUS MUNDOS , OU SEJA, FOGO , AGUA, VENTO, E TERRA"


	6. resgate:o dificil jogo nas nuvens part1

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP6

REGASTE: O DIFICIL JOGO NAS NUVENS

PART 1

- vamos logo, cada minuto é precioso – falou rin

- mas e a casa? – perguntou kagome

- meu filho é mais importante – falou rin

- ok, vamos

- finalmente – falou rin

Todos atravessaram o poço, indo parar na era feudal

- agora pra onde vamos? – perguntou inuyasha

- boa pergunta – falou sesshoumaru

- O QUE VOCE NÃO SABE PARA ONDE IR? – gritou inuyasha

- não – falou sesshoumaru

- vocês não precisam procurar ninguém

Eles olharam para o dono da voz, era um homem negro de uns 2 metros, usava um terno branco, que tinha uma plaquinha escrita _INSTRUTOR._.

- quem é voce? – perguntou sesshoumaru, pegando a toukinjin

-sou o instrutor – falou o homem apontando para a plaquinha – só vim lhes dar instruções do jogo.

- jogo? Nós não vamos jogar nenhum jogo – falou inuyasha

- vão sim, isso se quiserem recuperarem o pirralho

- fala logo as instruções – disse rin

- o garoto esta no castelo do líder, mas pra vocês chegarem lá vão entrar em um mundo, e de lá vão passar por fases, enfrentando um general e seu exercito, quando vocês derrotarem o ultimo general, vocês vão ver o castelo onde esta o garoto

- agente vai em um mundo?

- sim, e cada general tem uma especialidade, seja água, terra, vento ou fogo, e o território deles são respectivos ao seu poder, entenderam?

- voce quer dizer que cada um dos generais tem um poder, e o lugar da batalha com cada um deles é aonde o poder deles é vantajoso?

- sim, agora, vamos as regras: somente um de vocês contra o general, enquanto os outros ficam acorrentados, ah e quem batalhar com o general, a única regra é _matar e se não é morto._Estao de acordo?

- ok

- agora me acompanhem

Todos entraram na floresta , logo saindo em um abismo.

- ELES ESTÃO AQUI – gritou o instrutor

Um vento forte passou por eles.Mas tinha algo estranho nesse vento

- bom sono- falou o homem

Sesshoumaru se sentiu com muito sono, seu corpo estava pesado. Ele viu que todos os outros caíram no chão dormindo.

- maldito – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de cair e durmir.

&$&$&$&$&$

- ME SOLTA! QUE CÊS QUEREM DE MIM! EU SEI QUE SOU LINDO, MAS ISSO SUPERA TODAS , ME SOLTEMMMM!- gritou sesshyinho

- calado, voce já ta me irritando, o mestre vem aqui te ver – falou ray

- ele é meu fã por acaso, porque se for, fala pra ele que esse não é o jeito de tratar um ídolo

- calado, muleke – falou ray

- calado voce, ray – disse o mestre- saia daqui , quero falar com o filho do sesshoumaru a sós

Ray saiu imediatamente

- se voce tava falando de mim, saiba que não sou filho do sesshoumaru...

- ah, é sim

- não sou não, seu maluco, meu pai é o duo

- aquele demônio não é...

- não chame meu pai assim

- voce vai ficar surpreso com tantos segredos que seus pais te escondem

- do que voc...?

- sesshoumaru é sue pai, maxwell é um demônio...

- e voce é pirado

- ah, é , então me diz por que você tem o mesmo sobre-nome do sesshoumaru, vocês dois são iguais, ou vai me dizer que é somente coincidência?

-eu...

- eles te enganam

- NÃO, NÃO É VERDADE

- não credite se não quiser, mas ponha na sua cabeça, voce não é nem um pouco parecido com o maxwell,e é igualzinho ao sesshoumaru, e também da onde voce acha que saiu o seu sangue de youkai? O duo não é um, o sesshoumaru é, e por que voce acha que o sesshoumaru deu-lhe as Terras do Oeste? Se vocês dois não fossem parentes muito próximos, ele NUNCA faria isso.

- eles me enganaram o tempo todo?- perguntou jr.

- sim

- mas por que eles fizeram isso?

- porque o sesshoumaru não queria um filho meio-youkai

- só por isso?

-sim

- e por que o duo se fez como meu pai?

- só porque ele gosta da rin, e odeia o sesshoumaru, mas ele não gosta de voce

- mamãe... sesshoumaru...papai..quero dizer...duo... EU ODEIO TODOS VOCES...

&$&$&$&$&

Sesshoumaru acordou , se levantou

-mas..o que houve?

-finalmente alguém acordou-falou

Era uma voz feminina, que sesshoumaru já conhecia.

-pakunoba?

-sim, eu mesma

- voce é a general?

-sim

Sesshoumaru olhou pra baixo e viu uma massa branca fina, mas olhando mais atentamente viu pontos verdes, eram arvores. Estavam nas nuvens.

Um tempo depois, todos foram acordando um por um, e sesshoumaru foi explicando tudo, quando todos estavam acordados, pakunoba falou:

- QUE A DIVERSÃO COMEÇE – ela levantou os braços, e das nuvens surgiram youkais- AH E NÃO ESQUEÇAM SE VOCES SAIREM DE CIMA DAS NUVENS VAO CAIR. AGORA SOLDADOS ATAQUEM

Cerca de 100 youkais voaram pra cima deles

- ok – nós somos em dez, então 10 soldados par cada um – falou sesshoumaru

-ei, nós somos em 11- disse rin

- eu sei, mas voce e a kagome conta como um

Todos se prepararam pra começar a lutar, mas...

-esperem – falou pakunoba- vocês entenderam o jogo errado

- jogo? – todos não entenderam

- sim, a única coisa que vocês tem que fazer é não deixar meus soldados encostarem em vocês, e fazer todos caírem das nuvens – disse pakunoba

- não entendi – falou inuyasha

- é tipo um pega-pega? – perguntou kagome

-sim, as únicas regras são, não deixarem meus youakis encostarem em vocês, e derrubar eles das nuvens

-a h e o que acontece se nós formos tocados?

- meus soldados te jogaram das nuvens ao chão, se voce sobreviver, vai ter que esperar seus amigos terminarem minha luta...

-mas nós podemos tocar nos youkais pra os derrubarem?-perguntou rin

-sim

-ok

-entao, que comecem os jogos

Os soldados avançaram para eles

Sesshoumaru derrubou alguns das nuvens, sem ser tocado

- vamos , então rin? – falou kagome

- sim

As duas se separaram

- AHHH,SEU YOUKAI FEIO – gritou kagome, fazendo caretas, o youaki começou a correr atrás dela

Kagome saiu correndo do soldado,ela estava chegando no final da nuvem

- AGORA

Rin passou o pé no soldado, e este caiu da nuvem

- é isso ai- falou kagome

Inuyasha sacou a tetsusaiga e jogou ela em cima de alguns soldados que vinham em sua direção, fazendo-os cair , ele pegou a espada de volta.

Miroku apertou um botaozinho na mão dele(hehe), fazendo o buraco de vento se inverter, fazendo o vento soprar um monte de soldados pra fora da nuvem.

Sango era muito eficiente com seu osso voador, ela o usava pra derrubar vários youkais

Duo e daisuke com suas asas demoníacas(0.0) levantavam alguns youkais a voou e depois os derrubava.

Naraku usava o niasma(é assim que escreve?) para derrubar os youkais, que tinham faro sensível(que é o caso do inuyasha e sesshoumaru, que colocaram uma mascara de ar, bem fofz)

chinzo já era mais esperto deixava varios youkais o cercar numa pontinha de nuvem, daí quando todos avançavam pra ele, ele só saltava pra sair do meio desse circuluzinho , e todos youkais caiam.

Jay usava suas técnicas de luta corpo-a-corpo e dava olé em todos youkais, os fazendo cair.

Algum tempo depois , todos youkais tinham acabado.Pakunoba foi ate eles

- agora quem vai lutar comigo

Todos ficaram se olhando pra ver quem se candidatava

- posso ir? – perguntou naraku

- sim- falou sesshoumaru

No istante que sesshoumaru respondeu, correntes saíram do nada , prendendo todos , menos naraku.

Continua...

Espero q tenham gostado do cap

Agora as reviews

**PATRICIA04 **oie, soh pq vc pediu eu vou colocar alguns ciúmes oks, soh q lah pelo cap 8, pq antes não dah, pq daí eh a luta do naraku e da pakunoba.Vou deixar tanto o sesshoumaru , quanto a rin com ciúmes, okss? Espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo, aahh e q bom q gostou do bjo da rin e do sesshy... bjos xau

**MAY33 **oie, desculpa ter demorado tanto pra atualizar, agora qnto ao sesshyinho, ele tem q ser seqüestrado, pq isso eh a alma da fic, entendeu? Mas não te preocupe ele vai voltar, bom se , ele vai ficar mto REBELDE, por causa do q descobriu pelo inimigo, ate ele vai dexar o sesshy numa situação mto critica , e ... ops falei d+

**Não vou por resumo nem titulo do próximo cap, e mto menos trechinho do next cap**

**Pq eu ainda nem o fiz xd**


	7. rehanka

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAPITULO 7

REHANKA

Correntes enlaçaram sesshoumaru e o prenderam firmemente, o mesmo aconteceu com rin, miroku, kagome, duo, jay, chinzo, sango, daisuke e inuyasha, cada um foi preso a mais ou menos um metro de distancia do outro.

- então como vai ser? – perguntou naraku

- hmpf, pode ser de qualquer jeito – falou pakunoba

- então que tal lutar ate a morte?

- ok, mas depois não se arrependa.

- não mesmo

Os dois começaram a luta

Pakunoba começou atacando, naraku não esperava o ataque repentino foi pego de surpresa, e arremessado longe.Quando conseguiu se recuperar do ataque, ela não estava mais lá.

- mas...cad...- calou-se quando viu que ela estava em cima de si, flutuando, ela acertou-lhe um chute na cara.

- o naraku não tem muita chance- falou sesshoumaru

- do que ta falando, sesshoumaru? O naraku é muito forte – disse inuyasha

- eu sei, mas olhe pra luta – falou sesshoumaru

Inuyasha olhou de novo pra luta, pakunoba deu uma joelhada no estomago de naraku, depois ela desapareceu , e logo apareceu atrás de naraku, dando-lhe uma cotovela nas costas fazendo este cair no chão, sem se levantar.

- mas jah acabou? – perguntou pakunoba, e chutou naraku, mas este segurou seu pé , e a fez cair no chão, mas ela levantou os braços e uma rajada de vento fez naraku voar metros e quase cair da nuvem.

- percebeu inuyasha? – perguntou sesshoumaru

-sim

- mas eu não, conta pra mim – falou rin

- naraku tem desvantagem, porque agora ele não tem aquele corpo indestrutível de antes, e já pakunoba, ela é muito boa em luta corpo a corpo e tem uma velocidade incrível, naraku mal consegue acompanha-la, se continuar assim, ele vai perder, não sei por qual motivo D'Ele me mandou naraku se já sabia que ele não ia prestar pra muita coisa!.- disse sesshoumaru

- o Diabo não me trouxe pra ajudar nas lutas – falou naraku

- que?- perguntou sesshoumaru

- eu que quis lutar! Ele só me trouxe pra te ajudar em uma coisa!mas , finalmente eu consegui minha luta, e posso morrer, mas quando vocês precisarem de uma ajuda, eles vão aparecer- falou naraku

- eles? -todos perguntaram

- é

- mas quem é eles?

- vocês verão, mas agora vou lutar! – falou naraku, ele se virou para pakunoba– agora, EU VOU DAR O MEU MELHOR!

ele atacou pakunoba, que não teve tempo pra se defender, e foi atingida, ela caiu alguns metros pra trás

- hmm, deixe voce me bater, agora vou te matar! – disse pakunoba e começou a correr, e parou frente a frente com naraku , ela levantou as mãos na altura do peito dele, e uma rajada de vento muito forte o atingiu , o fazendo cair da nuvem, mas antes que este tocasse o chão, chamas o engoliram e este sumiu.

- e agora quem vai ser meu próximo adversário? – perguntou pakunoba

Todos se entreolharam

- eu vou – falou daisuke

As correntes dele se soltaram, e ele foi ate pakunoba

- eu não vou ser tão fácil de derrotar, quanto o naraku – falou daisuke

-melhor então, se bem que eu preferiria lutar com o tal de jay, que também é bom em lutas corpo a corpo, mas voce parece ser bem forte- falou pakunoba

- eu não pareço, eu sou forte

- okay , então

Ela começou o ataque, correndo ate daisuke, mas este envocou o poder de demônio, abriu as asas e alçou vôo, pakunoba, graças ao vento, foi atrás dele, os dois lutavam no ar.

Enquanto ela se aproximava, daisuke criou uma esfera negra e jogou contra ela, que acertou , a fazendo recuar alguns metros.

- voce é muito forte mesmo – falou pakunoba

- eu avisei

- mas... isso não é o bastante

Ela ergueu os braços, o vento começou a ficar forte, cada vez mais forte

- "acho que já vou ter que usar o meu poder especial" – pensou daisuke

- agora , você vai experimentar o meu tornado, e dele voce não vai sair vivo – falou pakunoba

Daisuke começou a preparar o rehanka, ele juntou as duas mãos e começou a se concentrar

- aaii, ele vai usar o rehanka – falou duo

- e o que é um rehanka? – perguntou inuyasha

- é o poder mais forte de um demonio, não é? – falou miroku

-sim, ele é igual a esfera negra, só que cem vezes maior, e mais destrutivo – disse duo

O vento ficava cada vez mais forte, ate se formar um tornado , que puxava todos que estavam presos nas correntes

- puxa , ainda bem que as correntes seguram a gente – falou rin

Daisuke já tinha criado um rehanka muito grande, ele ergueu a enorme esfera acima de sua cabeça, e preparou para lança-la, iria impedir o tornado e acabar com pakunoba rudo de uma vez só.

Quando o tornado chegou mais perto, e pakunoba estava logo atrás do tornado, ele jogou a esfera, e fazia tudo que entrava na sua frente , desparecer, ela se chocou com o tornado, mas nada aconteceu, o tornado era muito forte, ele se concetrou mais, fazendo com que a rehanka crescesse, que agora , conseguia parar o tornado, mas daisuke não parou a concentração, aumentando mais a rehanka, agora o tornado não era forte o bastante, e foi engolido pela esfera, e pakunoba foi engolida junto.Instantaneamente as correntes se soltaram. Daisuke caiu no chão, cançado

-entao o primeiro general foi morto – falou kagome

-agora como saímos daqui? – perguntou inuyasha

Instantaneamente um vento forte bateu neles, os fazendo cair, quando iam dar de cara no chão , o vento os segurou, os fazendo cair no chão levemente.

- ta, mas diz , pra que lado nós devemos seguir? – perguntou inuyasha novamente

- inuyasha, que pergunta mais besta – falou sesshoumaru

- COMO É QUE É ? – gritou inuyasha, mas quando percebeu que todo mundo olhava pro lado que ele estava dando as costas, se virou, e viu uma enorme placa.Dizendo "proximo general por aqui" e tinha uma setinha que apontava para uma floresta.

Eles entraram na floresta, e seguiram uma trilha, cheia de placas com setas apontando para o destino, logo a floresta acabou , dando lugar a uma área cheia de pedras, mas sem nenhuma plantação, só pedras e terra.

- ahh, que bom que conseguiram achar! – falou ray – estava ansioso por nossa luta , jay, muito ansioso, agora **QUE COMEÇEM OS JOGOS DA 2ª FASE.**

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado, puts, eu demorei pra atualizar pq tava em semana de prova, sorry

Agora as reviews

**PATRICIA04 **oie, q bom q gostou dos meus joguinhso, agora qnto ao sesshyinho, eu não puis ele nesse capitulo, pq capitulo q vem vai ser massa, o sesshyinho, vai fazer uma coisa q vai arrasar com o pai dele!e espera um poko pq o ciúmes, eu to vendo de encaixar capitulo q vem!bjos xau

**Sango7higurashi **OIE, sua idéia ta legal, mas eu vou afzer uma pequenas alterações, pq jah q vc postou numa review td mundo pode ver, vc devia ter me mandado por email msm, eu adorei sua idéia , ta legal, bjos xau

**MAY33 **oie que bom q ta gostando da fic, mas q pena q vc ta sempre com pressa, bjo xau

**Próximo capitulo**

**Cap8**

**Batalha nas Dunas**

**Resumo**

Finalmente a batalha de jay e ray acontece, mas o lugar complica mto para jay, agora jah ray tem mta vantagem, quem vencera?

JR. volta, mas o q houve com ele? Pq fez isso? Nos traiu?nao, ele esta sendo controlado, soh pode ser


	8. A BATALHA NAS DUNAS

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP8

BATALHA NAS DUNAS

- ahh, que bom que conseguiram achar! – falou ray – estava ansioso por nossa luta , jay, muito ansioso, agora **QUE COMEÇEM OS JOGOS DA 2ª FASE.**

**- **e qual vão ser os jogos? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- pique esconde, meus soldados vão procurar vocês, e se eles te encontrarem eles tem que te pegar, e os trazer aqui, e os que forem pegos, vão ficar presos aqui dentro! – falou ray apontando para uma pirâmide de vidro gigante – só que tem uma diferença, todos vão se esconder menos o jay, que enquanto vocês brincam , ele luta comigo, e pra quem ficar preso na pirâmide, sair, o jay vai ter que me derrotar, pra vocês se libertarem, entenderam?

- então voce quer dizer que o jay não vai jogar, porque vai lutar com voce, e quem for pego e ir para a pirâmide , só sairá de lá, quando o jay ganhar de voce ?- perguntou inuyasha

- correto

- ok

- **ENTAO COMEÇEM OS JOGOS DA SEGUNDA FASE ** - gritou jay- ah , é melhor vocês já irem se esconder, meus soldados não irao esperar

Todos saíram correndo, rin, duo e sesshoumaru foram pra um lado, inuyasha e kagome para outro, sango e miroku foram para a floresta, daisuke e chinzo correram pra dentro da floresta também, mas só que em outra direção.

- por que a gente tem que fazer essas brincadeiras idiotas? – perguntou chinzo

- ah, eu acho que elas são legais – disse daisuke

- legais?vai ti catar, VOCE É MUITO MOLENGA , SEU MOLENGA!- gritou chinzo

-cala a boca

- CALA A BOCA VOCE,MOLENGA

- vão encontrar a gen...tarde demais – falou daisuke , quando viu vários soldados aparecendo atrás da mata, os dois saíram correndo – viu o que voce fez seu esquentadinho

- voce que me provocou – falou chinzo

Os dois acabaram conseguindo escapar dos soldados.

Inuyasha e kagome tavam só fugindo, por causa que kagome sempre falava o _senta _muito alto, quando o inuyasha a provocava, e os soldados os encontravam.

- viu é tudo tua culpa, kagome, acho que eu vou te entregar pra eles- falou inuyasha

- senta

- AAAAHHHH

- ali , os dois tão ali- disse um soldado

Inuyasha e kagome saíram correndo de novo

&$&$&$&$

**PLAFT**

- vocês ouviram isso? – perguntou um soldado

- sim, é o som de um tapa, e veio dali, vamos olhar – disse outro soldado

Conforme os soldados se aproximavam mais ficava alto a briga que ocorria, e os soldados ouviam enquanto se aproximavam

- POR QUE FEZ ISSO SANGOZINHA – perguntou miroku

- PORQUE SUA MAO AMALDIÇOADA FOI PRA UM LUGAR QUE NÃO DEVIA – gritou sango em resposta

- MAS NÓS SOMOS CASADOS SANGOZINHA

- E DAÍ , ISSO NÃO TE DÁ O DIREITO DE PASSAR A MÃO NA MINH... – sango parou de falar , quando viu os soldados – XII, VAMOS CORRER

Sango e miroku saíram correndo

&$&$&$&$

Numa caverna

- eu odeio esses jogos, eu tenho certeza que eu vou ser pega – falou rin

- calma , rin , eu não vou deixar ninguém te pegar – disse sesshoumaru abraçando ela

- EI, EI , SOLTA A MINHA RIN – gritou duo

- SUA RIN? DESDE QUANDO? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- DESDE , QUE ... A DESDE QUE ...

- VIU? NEM RESPOSTA VOCE NÃO TEM

-NÃO É ISSO, SÓ QUERO SABER ONDE TA A RIN!

Sesshoumaru olhou pela caverna, realmente rin não estava lá

- RIN? CADE VOCE? - gritou sesshoumaru, saindo da caverna, com duo logo atrás

&$&$&$&$

Num lugar qualquer longe da caverna

- que saco esses dois! – falou rin pra si mesma – eles me tiram do sério

- é , qualquer um ficaria estressado com aqueles dois – falou alguém atrás de rin

- RAO? – gritou rin

- não precisa gritar, sim eu mesmo, percebeu pela minha beleza?

- não, o que veio fazer aqui?

- só vim olhar como que vocês passavam da segunda fase, daí eu vi voce saindo da caverna toda nervosa.

- e cadê meu filho? – perguntou ela

- não sei, mas é melhor voce tomar cuidado!

- o que voce quer dizer com isso?

- cada coisa em seu tempo, ate, rinzinha

- ei , não me chama assim, idiota

- tchau- disse rao e desapareceu

- que estranho

- olha, encontramos uma- falou um soldado

Rin se virou e deu de cara com um monte deles, que a pegaram e a levaram

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

-olha , jay, já pegaram um deles- falou ray

Jay se virou e viu que rin já estava dentro da pirâmide de vidro

- aaii, droga – gritou rin, quando sentiu areia cair na sua cabeça

- ei, o que é isso? – perguntou jay

- aahh, eu devo ter esquecido de comentar que quando alguém fica preso na pirâmide, areia começa a encher o vidro, até , a pessoa dentro se afundar na areia

- droga – falou jay

-voce tem que ganhar de mim, lembre-se disso, mas espere só um pouquinho, HEI, MULEKE, ELA TA NA PIRAMIDE , PODE IR LÁ DAR UM ALO

De trás de um monte de terra saiu um menino, de cabelos prateados muito compridos, e olhos dourados

- junior? – falou jay – o que voce faz aqui? Vai ajudar sua mãe

O garoto ignorou o comentário de jay, e foi ate a pirâmide.

- JUNIOR? AI MEU DEUS, COMO VOCE TA? COMO VOCE ESCAPOU? VOCE TA COM FOME? COM MEDO?...- perguntou rin

- rin – falou junior

- do que voce me chamou? Que voce tem? Nunca me chamou pelo nome, só de mamãe

- eu NUNCA mais vou te chamar de mãe, eu vou finjir que nunca tive uma

- o...que...?

- sr. Ray, voce quer que eu pegue a espada do sesshoumaru, é isso?

- sim, junior, o sesshoumaru vai ta aqui logo logo, pra buscar a rin

&$&$&$&$&$$

- RIN – gritou sesshoumaru ao ver ela na pirâmide de vidro, mas esta não o ouvira- vamos lá , duo

-sim, ei aquele é o...aaii que bom...o junior ta bem- falou duo, correndo ate o menino

Sesshoumaru olhou pra junior, não entendi como um menino podia escapar, mas se sentiu muito feliz ao ver que ele estava bem

Quando duo chegou em junior, foi o abraçar, mas este sumiu, e apareceu atrás de duo

- não chega perto de mim, duo – falou junior

- o...que...

Rin batia no vidro tentando fazer com que alguém a ouvisse, mas todos pareciam estar muito ocupados para ouvi-la

Novamente junior desapareceu, e reapareceu na frente de sesshoumaru

- como voce escapou? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- aahh, sesshoumaru-sama, por favor tira minha mãe daquela pirâmide – disse junior

- ok – falou sesshoumaru, mas quando fez um movimento, percebeu junior pegar a zanpantsu., e correr na direção de ray, e lhe entregar a espada.

- mas...o que voce fez? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- essa é minha vingança, por voce, a rin , e o duo mentirem pra mim o tempo todo, papai- disse junior

Sesshoumaru não acreditava , o seu próprio filho o traíra. Agora junior estava contra eles.

- eu odeio todos vocês – falou junior- que bom que nesse mundo tem gente de verdade, como o Chistopher

- quem é christopher? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- o mestre de todos os generais, ele é um grande homem, o christopher – falou junior

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado

Agora as reviews

**PATRICIA04** oie, que bom q pelo menos vc finalmente prestou mais atençao na minha fic, aahh q bom que gostou do capitulo passado, mas diz o q achou desse? Matou a curiosidade, agora saiba eu adoro te deixar na seca, como vc sempre faz comigo, eh incrível q ate agora em "amor policial" voce não me dexou na seca, ficou impressionada O.O, bom eu puis um pequeno ciúmes, mas eu já tenho uma idéia pra dexar a rin se corroer de ciúmes, eh soh esperar eu encaixar tudinho

Bjos xau

**MAY33 **oie, aaahhh a _patrícia_ vai voltar talvez no cap q vem ou no que que vem, tenha calma, o sesshyinho vai fazer de tudo por ela, e qndo eu digo de q ele vai fazer de tudo, eh de td msm, haha, voce é ruim em inglês, então posso jogar na tua cara, q eu sou ótima em inglês, soh tenho A, ate o próximo capitulo, bjos xau

NEXT CAP.

Vendo minha alma, faço o vc que quiser

Resumo

A luta de jay e ray eh interrompida, pq? Soh vou contar no próximo capitulo,senao estraga a super surpresa

sesshoumaru se vê numa muralha sem fim

sesshyinho tem uma escolha pra fazer


	9. DE MAL A PIOR

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP9

DE MAL A PIOR

Sesshoumaru não acreditava , o seu próprio filho o traíra. Agora junior estava contra eles.

- eu odeio todos vocês – falou junior- que bom que nesse mundo tem gente de verdade, como o Chistopher

- quem é christopher? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- o mestre de todos os generais, ele é um grande homem, o christopher – falou junior

- CALA A BOCA, PORQUE VOCE FEZ ISSO? SE A GENTE NÃO TE CONTOU NADA FOI PRO SEU BEM – gritou sesshoumaru

- CALA A BOCA VOCE, QUE NÃO QUIS ME ACEITAR SÓ PORQUE SOU UM MEIO YOUKAI

- que...?QUEM TE DISSE ISSO?EU NUNCA TE ABANDONEI, EU SOU UM MORTO, E NÃO VOU DEIXAR DE SER, EU SÓ EXISTO, NÃO ESTOU VIVO, POR ISSO DECIDIMOS NÃO TE CONTAR NADA

- ah, e como voce voltou?

- EU FIZ UM ACORDO COM O DIABO, E SÓ VOU FICAR UM TEMPO AQUI, DEZ ANOS ATRAS EU MORRI, E A RIN ESTAVA GRÁVIDA DE MIM, DUO FINJIU SER SEU PAI, PORQUE TODOS ACHAVAM QUE EU NUNCA IRIA VOLTAR, E REALMENTE EU NUNCA VOU VOLTAR, PORQUE EU NÃO ESTOU MAIS VIVO...

- o que...? EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCE!

- NÃO ACREDITE,... mas voce nunca vai deixar de ser meu filho...por mais idiota que voce seja

- EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA

- não...mas esta agindo como um

Sesshoumaru caminhou ate a pirâmide de vidro, e ia se preparar pra acabar com ela, mas ray o impediu

- não se lembra que a pessoa que fica presa ai, só sai quando o jay me derrotar?

- então ta ok – disse jay, e começou a golpear ray, deu um chute no estomago

- PAREM – gritou alguém

Todos se viraram pra ver quem era que falará, era um homem

- mestre? – falou ray

-CALADO- disse e se virou para jr. – venha, vamos embora

- ok, sr. Christopher

Jr. foi ate o homem, e parou em sua frente, entregando-lhe a espada de sesshoumaru

- muito bem, jr., voce foi mais competente,do que qualquer general. Então , vamos – falou christopher, e ele e jr. foram embora.

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando os dois se distanciarem, aquilo fez seu coração apertar muito, ate a dor ser insuportável, e ele deixar uma lágrima cair.

&$&$&$&$&$&$

-maria madalena, venha aqui , por favor – falou

- sim?senhor por favor, me chame de nill

-nill?

-sim, é apelido, todos anjos me chamam assim

- por que?

- porque nill é meu sobrenome de quando viva

- voce se lembra, quando lhe falei, que aquele que o céu desertou, desobedeceu minhas regras, e fez um youkai já morto, voltar para o mundo dos vivos

- sim, me lembro, mas o que...

- voce se lembra de eduardo maxwell

A garota corou

-sim, mas, eu não estou entendendo...

- eu quero que voce vá para a Terra

- o que.?mas, pra que?

- eu estive observando o youkai, que voltou a Terra , graças ao desertor, ele não é mal, ele esta agora tentando recuperar o filho, que o traiu, ah, nill, va lá, voce vai julga-lo, ver se ele é digno de ficar na Terra, como um ser vivo, ou se ele volta para as Trevas

- sim, senhor

Nill andou pelos corredores, entrou no seu quarto

- "ai, duo, voce vai ter um colapso quando me rever"- pensou ela, deitando na cama, e deixando os longos cabelos castanhos cairem na frente do rosto- "aquela , garota, a rin, ela é namorada do duo"- nill deixou uma lagrima cair- "admito que a rin é muito bonita, e muito parecida comigo, mas...nao consigo pensar que perdi o duo, pela minha reencarnação"- ela se levantou – É MELHOR EU COMEÇAR A ME PREPARAR PRA DESCER NA TERRA – falou

&$&$&$&&$&$&$

Sesshoumaru avançou para christopher

-mas, já vai fujir? – falou

- fugir?eu não fujo- disse christopher

- ué , mas voce ta fugindo de mim!- falou sesshoumaru- lute comigo , miserável

- aahh, com certeza, te matar mais rápido, será melhor pra mim

Christopher sumiu, e apareceu atrás de sesshoumaru e lhe golpeou pelas costas

Sesshoumaru pegou a toukinjin, e a usou contra christopher, que bloqueou o ataque, com a zanpantsu.E com ela atacou sesshoumaru, que não teve como desviar, e foi atingido no peito

- argh – falou sesshoumaru

- hahaha, legal né?ser derrotado pela própria espada

Inuyasha, kagome, sango, miroku, chinzo,daisuke e duo apareceram, quando perceberam que tinah algo errado, e viram a cena que se passava.

Christopher atacou de novo sesshoumaru com o zanpantsu, e ele novamente não teve como se defender, caindo no chão

-"droga" – pensou sesshoumaru

- sesshoumaru, nós estamos indo – falou inuyasha, e ele e os outros foram ajudar sesshoumaru, mas ray impediu, fazendo um maremoto, fazendo todos cairem.Jay deu um chute em Ray , e este caiu no chão, mas se levantou logo, e ergueu os braços invocando teu poder, no instante seguinte colunas de areia começaram a subir, e atingir todos.

Rin que estava dentro da pirâmide, saiu de lá graças ao uma coluna de areia de ray

- nossa, cada segundo a coisa piora mais- falou ela

-concordo com voce, acho que isso deveria parar agora- falou alguém

Rin se virou pra ver quem era, uma garota, com aparência de ter 12 anos no maximo, mas essa garota era muito parecida com ela.

- quem é voce?

- maria madalena nill, mas me chame de nill

- maria madalena, da onde eu ouvi esse nome?

- depois eu falo, agora eu vou impedir tudo isso aqui

- como?

-eu sou um anjo, eu posso tudo

Nill se preparou para a transformação, o seu verdadeiro eu

Rin olhava para a garota, que começou a brilhar, e a mudar seu tipo físico, nasceram asas, seus cabelos ficaram cinzas prateados, os olhos ficaram 100 brancos.Quando acabou a transformação, rin podia jurar que a garota era outra pessoa

- agora, vou acabar com toda essa confusão – falou nill, ela ergueu o cetro que usava, uma luz saiu dele, atingindo tudo e todos

Rin não ouviu e não via mais nada, nenhum barulho, tudo silencioso.

Ela abriu os olhos, quando percebeu que os tinha fechado, e viu onde estava.

-como que vim parar aqui? – perguntou-se

- eu te trouxe aqui, e não só voce – falou nill

Rin olhou pros lados, viu sesshoumaru caído mais a frente, se levantando, inuyasha ajudava kagome a se levantar, chinzo e daisuke estavam mais ao longe já de pé, etntando entender o que acontecia, miroku já tinha a marca de um tapa

- mas , sangozinnha, eu só tava tentando te acordar

- hmpf

-como voce fez isso? – perguntou rin

- ah, foi muito fácil...- falou nill, mas foi interrompida

- madalena? – perguntou duo

- prefiro nill, duo – falou ela

- o que voce faz aqui?

- não ta feliz em me ver?

- não é isso

- O QUE IMPORTA ISSO, EU SÓ QUERO SABER COMO NÓS VIEMOS PARAR AQUI? – gritou inuyasha

-eu fiz vocês virem pra cá- falou nill

- mas como voce fez a gente vir pra minha casa?-perguntou rin

- é o meu poder de anjo – falou ela

- mas E O MEU FILHO? – gritou rin

- ele ficou lá- falou nill

-não me diga, nem reparei, mas porque voce o deixou lá? – perguntou rin

- porque ele não queria vir

- mas...

- olha, depois , vocês voltam lá, agora, vocês tão acabados, não vão voltar lá né? Nunca vão ganhar nesse estado, é melhor descançarem

- é, nós concordamos com a garota – falou alguém atrás deles

Sesshoumaru se virou pra ver quem era , e teve uma surpresa

Eram sete pessoas, e as que eles menos esperavam

- não pode...ser...voces...são...- falou sesshoumaru

Continua...

Espero q tenham gostado, lamento informar mas o capitulo** Q VEM EH O ULTIMO CAPITULO**

Quem será essas sete pessoas, **duvido q alguém adivinha**

Agora as reviews

**PATRICIA04 **oie, não estava te recriminando qndo falei sobre vc não prestar atenção, a seu sesshyinho vai de mal a pior, hehehe, uma garota, meu deu uma idéia, relacionada a patrícia, q eu amei, puts, vc vai amar, eu achu, hehehe, eu iria qrer ver tua cara qndo ler o q eu preparei para vc , na minha fic , hahahahaharisada maligna, com certeza te deixei na seca de novo neh, ou vc jah sabe qm são as sete pessoas, q apareceram? Bjos xau

**MAY33 **oie,q bom q me acha malvada, eu nasci pra isso, bom eu não qria jogar na tua cara q eu sou BOA em inglês, e vc é RUIM, mas era soh pra dizer, e agora vc ser otiam em matemática e historia , não me surpreende, pq eu tbm sou mto boa em matemática, não tenho nenhum dificuldade, agora qnto a historia, como eu faço técnico em informática no luis rosa, junto com o ensino médio, eu não tenho historia no 1º ano, mas tipo na oitava serie, eu era boa em historia, tirava sempre B e A, a maioria B , mas td bem, hehehe, não to jogando isso na sua cara, eu soh to esfregando, não q eu sou metida e talz, mas eu sou o MAXIMO , bjos xau

**RAVENA200 **oie, eu naum pretendo matar a rin, se não vcs me matam deposi, não eh?mas ate q seria emocione ver o sesshy chorando pq a rin morreu, vc me deu uma idéia mto boa, sabe, o sesshy chorar deve ser mto sexy, agora qnto ao sesshyinho eu naum vou afirmar nem desafirmar nada, mas o q vc acha? Q ele vai voltar pro lado do bem, qndo perceber q estava errado, ou q ele vai fikr do lado do mal? Bjos

xau

Próximo capitulo

Cap10

ANJOS(PODEM TER CERTEZA Q VOU MUDAR)

MINI RESUMO

QM PODERIA IMAGINAR Q ELES VIERAM PRA AJUDAR NA BATALHA CONTRA CHRISTOPHER

ENTAO ERA DISSO Q NARAKU FALOU


	10. O EXERCITO DOS SETE

Hahaha, gentem era **brincadeira** eu **não vou acabar a fic agora**, putz soh se o cap ficasse com 500 paginas, daí vcs levariam 20 dias pra ler

Achu q deve ter cinco capítulos ou mais, mas soh a **patrícia** e**sango7higurashi** cairam! Hahaha, foi engraçado!

**Vou avisar os interessados q a patrícia voltará nesse cap!**

**Haha, ninguém adivinhou quem eram os sete! Putz pelo titulo do capitulo jah devem ter sacado! Os sete, são zumbis!jah sacaram?**

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP10

O EXERCITO DOS SETE

Sesshoumaru se virou pra ver quem era , e teve uma surpresa

Eram sete pessoas, e as que eles menos esperavam

- não pode...ser...voces...são...- falou sesshoumaru – o exercito dos setes, mas o que vocês fazem aqui?

- vocês devem ser burros né? Nós somos seus reforsos!- falou bankotsu

- espera ai! – falou inuyasha- voce é o jankotsu!- e apontou para um deles, que estava do lado de bankotsu

- ai, inuzinho, voce se lembra de mim?- perguntou jankotsu

- voce é louco, voce brigou com a kagome e talz, voce acha que eu não lembraria

- do que voce ta falando inu? Eu tava todo esse tempo no outro mundo!

- ah , eu não entendo mais nada –falou inuyasha

- inuyasha, esse pode não ser o mesmo jankotsu – disse sesshoumaru

- mas , ele é igualzinho!

- o jr. também é igual a mim, mas eu não sou ele, e ele não é eu, ainda bem, porque eu não sou tão burro!

- isso é de família – falou inuyasha

- é a burrice passa de tio pra sobrinho!

- eii

- calem a boca os dois – falaram kagome e rin juntas

- nós precisamos socorrer o jr. – disse rin preocupada

- é, mas vamos primeiro descançar – disse nill

- mas , meu filho...

-rin, se nós formos lá hoje, vamos perder, é melhor descançarmos depois vamos busca-lo – falou nill

- mas... sesshoumaru voce não concorda comigo? – perguntou rin, em busca de apoio

- er..bem...o jr. agiu como idiota, mas é lógico que concordo com voce, mas se formos lá hoje e morrermos, não vai ter como depois salvarmos o jr.

- aaii, ta vocês venceram – falou rin

Então eles entraram na casa, e foram durmir, mas como era muita gente, muitos tiveram que fikar na sala.

- "droga, e se meu filho tiver sofrendo" – pensou rin, que agora estava sentada em cima do telhado, já que não tinha outro lugar pra pensar, sem que a questionassem – "droga" –se lembrou da vaga imagem do seu filho gritando que a odeia... deixou lagrimas escorrerem pela face

-rin , por que ta chorando? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- hã? Ses..shoumaru? como soube que estava aqui?

- não sei, sabe é difícil de ver que tem alguém sentado no telhado, principalmente, quando deixa uma escada anunciando que alguém a subiu pra ir no telhado

**XD**

**- **Mas voce não me respondeu do porque chorava

- ah, é que eu to preocupada com o jr. , e porque fiquei muito triste quando ele me disse que me odiava

- não se preocupe, ele é um idiota, mas vai cair na real

Ficaram em silencio observando a lua

- sesshoumaru?

-fala , rin

- quando essa guerra acabar voce vai embora?

- sim

- NÃO, por favor fique aqui...fique comigo...por..fav...

- eu nada posso fazer, rin, mas eu queria ficar com voce, queria mesmo...

- mas, então...

Sesshoumaru virou-se pra ela, a encarando, com seu jeito frio de sempre, ela não desviu os olhos.Rin deixou mais lagrimas cairem pelo rosto, baixou o rosto, estava se sentindo envergonhada, por chorar como uma criança, mas ela sentiu braços a envolvendo.

- ahh...sesshoumaru...fique comigo por favor...eu preciso de voce...- falou rin

- rin...eu ..nao...posso...fic...

-hum, voce quer tanto ficar? – perguntou nill

Os dois se assustaram, pensavam que estavam a sós

- aahh, sorry, por interromper o moment love de vocês, mas, não pude resistir, vou lhes contar uma coisinha, eu sou um anjo, mandado pelo nosso Senhor, nosso Deus, numa missão, julgar uma pessoa... agora só isso que vou contar... putz... eu esuqeci minha caneta de coelho lá em cima (XD, não resisti, a escrever isso)

- hã?.. caneta de coelho?..

- sim... bom, agora voce spodem voltar a seu moment love

-espera ai, mocinha- disse sesshoumaru – quem voce tem que julgar?

- não ta mais do que na cara – falou nill, e desapareceu

- voce entendeu alguma coisa do que ela falou? – perguntou rin

- mais ou menos, mas vamos durmir?

-sim

Rin desceu e foi para o seu quarto, e teve uma surpresa , duo estava durmindo, mas tinha um cachorro durmindo ao seu lado

- olha... não é o inufo? – susurrou rin p/ sesshy

-sim, hehe, olha o duo ta te traindo

- hahaha, não teve graça- falou rin

- teve sim!- disse sesshoumaru- hm, quer durmir na minha cama?

- do jeito que voce falou parecia ate um gigolo(quem não sabe o q eh , manda uma review perguntando q daí eu explico, pq aki não vou falar)

- hahaha, então , eu sou o seu gigolo

-calado, seu bobo

Sesshoumaru abraçou rin, e a levou ate a cama dele

- que disse q eu aceitei durmir contigo? – perguntou rin

- aahh, bom, voce não tem escolha, ou dorme comigo, ou dormi na casinha do cachorro, já q o inufo roubou seu namorado, soh restou a casinha dele

Rin deitou na cama de sesshoumaru, mas quando ele foi se deitar com ela...

- ei, voce cedeu sua cama pra mim, agora vai durmir na casinha do inufo

- RIN

- tava brincando, seu sem cultura...

Os dois acabaram durmindo.

&$&$&$&$&$

- ola, sogrinha, tudo bem? – disse patrícia, entrando na casa- meu marido ta lá pegando as coisas, ele já vem, precisa de ajuda

- já disse pra voce não me chamar de sogrinha, me da ar de velha- protestou rin

- sorry

- ok, onde estão meus netinhos?

- estão brincando

- aaahhh, que bom, mas eu quero vê-los

De repente o sonho mudou completamente

- mamãe , me ajuda – gritava jr., que estava preso em uma jaula

- JR. – gritou rin, correndo para alcança-lo, mas nunca o alcançava

- calma , por que tanta pressa – flou christopher a segurando

- me solte, meu filho precisa de mim

- a voce não vai a lugar nenhum

- JR. ... – gritou rin, mas parou quando viu que alguém ia em direção da jaula onde jr. estava, e o soltava de lá

- " quem ...?" – pensou rin

Jr. se libertou da jaula e abraçou a pessoa que o soltará, eles caminharam ate rin, foia i que viu quem era a pessoa...

- PATRICIA- gritou rin

- QUE? – gritou sesshoumaru assustado

- A PATRICIA, TRARA O JR. DE VOLTA

- É MESMO, ELE A AMA

-VAMOS BUSCA-LA ENTAO

Os dois saíram e foram pra casa de patrícia, entraram e explicaram tudo a patrícia

- então , o jr. foi meio que abduzido? – pergutnou patrícia

- /- isso – falou rin

- e eu sou a única que posso faze-lo abrir os olhos e ver a verdade

-sim

- então eu vou com vocês

Quando voltaram pra casa, junto com patrícia, todos questionaram,mas eles explicaram tudo

Atravessaram o poço come-ossos, indo parar na outra era

- AGORA , A GUERRA COMEÇA – gritou sesshoumaru – vamos indo

- sim – todos concordaram

De repente sesshoumaru para

- que houve , sessh...?

- é , que alguém sabe pra onde a gente tem que ir?

**XD**

- DEIXEM ISSO COMIGO- falou nill, e como da outra vez, ela começou a brilhar , fazendo com que todos não conseguissem enxergar nada, ate que quando viram estavam frente há um enorme castelo, rodeado por uma muralha, enorme, e frente essa muralha um mar de soldados

- quantos youkais tem lá? – perguntou rin

- no mínimo uns 10 mil

- como agente vai derrotar todos esses soldados?

- reforços, preciso chamar o exercito do oeste, mas não posso deixa-los aqui, o que faremos?...

- nnooossaaaa, que da hora – falou patrícia

- " essa menina tem problema, soh pode" – pensou inuyasha

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado

Vou dizer fiko decepcionada, ninguém adivinhou quem eram as sete pessoas, vcs não podem ser fãs de inuyasha, simplismente não podem

Agora as review

**Patricia04 **oie, eu sou malvada msm, putz, eu et enganei , vc realmente acreditou q esse cap seria o ultimo? Hehehe, q bom q gostou do cap passado, espero q tenha gostado desse,ahh, eu tenho planejado outra fic sim bjos xau

**MAY33 ** oie, tbm estou decepcionada, não soube quem eram as sete pessoas, my god, putz eu não sou cdf não, um amigo meu vem toda semana aki em casa me dar uma aulinahs, de certas matérias! Q bom q gostou do cap passado!bjo xau

**Sango7higurashi** oie, voce eh outra q caiu na minah brincadeirinha! Tava brincando, foi malz se te assustei, não et preocupe, achu q vai demorar pra minah fic acabar, epero q esteja gostando dela, bjo xau

PROXIMO CAP

GUERRA


	11. GUERRA

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP11

GUERRA

- eu preciso ir buscar meu exercito, mas não posso deixar vocês aqui, lutando sozinhos, são muitos youkais! – falou sesshoumaru

- pode ir lá buscar seu exercito, é só voce voltar logo, que daí a gente segura as bolas até lá – falou inuyasha- só não esqueça, essas duas! – apontou para rin e patricia

- por que nos? A gente vai ajudar vocês!- falou rin

- vocês vão é , atrapalhar! – disse inuyasha

- calado – falaram rin e patrícia

- é incrível, mas vocês duas , são muito irritantes!mas , voce, patrícia, supera a rin! – falou inuyasha

- não liga pra ele!- falou rin – o inuyasha tem problema, só porque é meio- youkai, e nunca foi grande coisa!

- QUE? – gritou inuyasha, indo ate rin , e parou frente a ela – repete!

Sesshoumaru caminhou ate os dois, e ficou entre rin e inuyasha

- vamos, rin – falou ele, e se virou pra patrícia – voce também, vamos, eu vou fazer o maximo, pra voltar rápido!

Os tres entraram na floresta

- por que voce foi tocar bem na parte sensível do inuyasha? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- ah, ele que começou provocando, eu só retruquei, e ainda voce viu o que falou pra patrícia

- é, eu sei que ele não teve razão, pra falar isso, mas mesmo assim voce não devia ter falado aquilo

- mas , desde quando voce se importa com os outros? – perguntou rin

- o que voce quer dizer com isso? Alias como voce pode falar isso? Eu...

- não adianta voce falar que sempre se importou!- falou rin

-"por que será q eu tenho a impressão, que eu to vou ficar de vela, já, já" – pensou patrícia.

-com todos, nunca me importei, mas com voce, sempre, sempre me importei com voce, e não sei porque falou isso!

- por que então voce vai me abandonar, depois dessa maldita guerra

- rin...nós já falamos disso, eu já falei que...

- vamos logo, precisamos chegar no Oeste rápido

- não fuja da conversa...

-eu não estou fugindo, só não quero falar sobre isso, ok?

- hmpf...sabe...tem uma coisa me preocupando, o jr. , vai que ele jah invocou meu exercito

- mas, ele não pode fazer isso, ele não é dono das Terras do Oeste

- pode sim, eu dei permissão, eu falei com meu exercito, e lhe dei permissão para comanda-los

- QUE?mas, não acho que ele seria capaz disso...

- voce acha isso?

- sim

- tomara que esteja certa!

- eu estou

- chegamos

Um enorme castelo se fez a vista, os tres caminharam ate ele, e entraram, começaram a subir as escadas, quando chegaram no ultimo andar, subiram uma escada em aspiral, e saíram por uma porta, onde dava em uma das torres principais. Dali eles viram a enorme Lua, mas perceberam que não eram os únicos que estavam lá, e a outra pessoa havia percebido a presença deles.

- então, vocês vieram buscar o exercito do Oeste- falou

- Jr. , por favor...

- eu não vim buscar o exercito, caso isso que estejam pensando, eu só vim falar um oi, agora, vao embora

- filho, nós queremos que voce veja uma pessoa – falou rin

- hm?

Patrícia saiu de trás de rin

- pa...patricia? o que...?

&$&$&$&$

- RENKOTSU, O FOGO, DE UMAS SUPRESINHAS PRA ELES - gritou Jay

Logo este preparou , e com o fogo, fez todos soldados que estavam na liderança, recuarem

- AGORA , VAMOS ARRASAR COM ESSES YOUKAIS DE MEIA TIGELA- gritou kagome

- OS SETE AI – falou Jay apontando para os sete zumbis – VAO NA FRENTE , E NÓS AQUI VAMOS ATRAS

Os sete nem esperaram segunda ordem, e foram ao ataque

Daisuke e Duo já na forma original, voavam,dando cobertura

kagome ficava no morro , usando as flechas, acertando muitos soldados

jay lutava corpo-a-corpo

Inuyasha, destruía grande parte do exercito usando a ferida do vento

Sango usava o osso-voador

- EI, MUKOTSU , AJUDA AI, COM O SEU VENENO – gritou miroku

Graças ao veneno, muitos soldados, ficaram mais fracos, alguns ate recuaram, pois não conseguiam lutar direito

Miroku se virou, e com seus papeis budistas paralisou alguns youkais, foi quando viu o suikotsu,cortando vários yakais ao meio, sem dó nem piedade – "nossa, esse lado mal dele é muito mal mesmo" pensou

- cuidado , miroku – gritou kagome, e atirou uma flecha, em um youkai, que quase cortou a cabeça de miroku, fora – "ate que a gente esta indo muito bem" pensou ela

- VALEU , KAGOME- falou miroku

- de nada

- SE AFASTEM- gritou nill, todos se afastaram imediatamente, ela invocou seu cetro, o tocou no chão, e onde ele foi tocado, abriu um buraco, fazendo muitos youkais cairem lá.

- noossaaa, que da hora – falou kagome

- esse é um dos meus poderes

&$&$&$&$#&$#&$#

- Patricia , o que voce faz aqui? – perguntou jr.

- sesshy, por favor, me ousa, sua mãe me contou tudo, tudinho, se voce não os quer ouvir, me ousa- falou patrícia, como jr. nada falou, ela explicou toda a historia de rin e sesshoumaru

- mas...nao é possível uma pessoa voltar a vida – protestou jr.

- eu sei, mas eu não estou vivo, eu estou aqui, porque o Diabo me mandou

- isso é impossível – falou jr.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de jr. , pegou sua mão, e pôs no seu peito

- voce sente meu coração bater? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- não

Jr. ajoelhou no chão, como pudera ser tão burro? Lagrimas começaram a correr por sua face. Rin se ajoelhou e abraçou seu filho, sesshoumaru também fez isso, os tres ficaram abraçados

- AI, COMO UMA FAMILIA UNIDA É TAO FOFA – falou patrícia chorando

Os tres olharam pra ela

- jr. tem certeza que todos parafusos dela, estão no lugar? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- PAI – gritou jr.

- ok, ok, tava brincando

- mas, pai, quando essa guerra acabar, voce vai ficar com a gente né?

- não , eu vou ter que voltar – falou sesshoumaru, abaixando a cabeça

-QUE? Mas, voce não pode ir, papai

Sesshoumaru se virou para jr. , nunca o haviam chamado de papai, pelo menos não quem quisesse viver.

- do que voce me chamou?- perguntou ele

- papai?

-hmpf

Sesshoumaru se virou , ignorando o que sua miniatura falara, foi ate uma extremidade da torre, levantou os braços e...

- ACORDEM

Quase instantaneamente muitos youkais saíram da terra vermelho-sangue

- o que é isso, sesshoumaru? – perguntou rin assustada

- meu exercito, não se assuste

-como não assustar? Eles saíram da terra!- falou patrícia

- a patricia tem toda razão

- eles estão do nosso lado

- sabe o que eu lembrei agora!- falou sesshoumaru

- o que? – perguntaram rin, patrícia, e jr. juntos.

- minha espada , a zanpantsu

- aaiii, eu roubei de voce , papai, eu vou recupera-la- falou jr.

- que? Eu não to te cobrando nada, só lembrei dela- disse sesshoumaru

- mas, eu vou recupera-la, custe o que custar – falou jr.- e eu posso entrar no castelo, do Sr. Christopher, e ninguém desconfiar de nada, porque devem pensar que eu ainda to do lado deles.

- mas, pode ser perigoso – protestou rin

- que nada, então eu vou indo, e depois encontro vocês na fortaleza

- que fortaleza?

- que ta tendo a guerra, ah, e é bom vocês irem logo, porque quando eu sai de lá , já tinha começado, e os soldados são em 10mil e grupo de vocês eram em vinte, eu acho... ah, agora sim, eu vou indo, cuidem bem da patrícia- falou jr., e pulou da Torre.

- AAIII, MEU DEUS, ELE PULOU – gritou patrícia, indo ate onde jr. pulara, e viu ele lá embaixo andando pra dentro da floresta – co..como...ele...fez...isso?..eu também vou fazer isso...

- QUE? – gritou rin, segurando patrícia

- tenta, quero ver se voce vai estar viva , quando espatifar lá embaixo

- SESSHOUMARU, NÃO FICA DANDO FORÇA PRA UMA IDEIA ABSURDA – gritou rin- olha, patrícia, o jr. é u meio-youkai, então ele pode fazer isso

- aahh, ta , mas eu queria saber fazer também – falou ela

- ah, eu também, mas se agente tentar , vamos morrer, de certa

- a rin esta certa, patrícia, agora vamos , mas primeiro preciso fazer uma coisa- falou sesshoumaru, e caminhou ate a extremidade da torre, subiu no muro, e gritou: - VAMOS INDO, MEU EXERCITO, A GUERRA NOS ESPERA , VAMOS, JÁ

Instantaneamente os soldados se mexeram rumando para o Leste

- O SEUS BURROS, EU FALEI QUE A GUERRA ESTA ACONTECENDO NO LESTE – gritou sesshoumaru nervoso, todos youkais pararam

- sesshoumaru, mas a guerra é no leste mesmo – falou rin

- eu sei, mas eu fiquei nervoso porque eles estão muito inteligentes, eu nem falei que era pro Leste que eles tinham que ir... AGORA , SOLDADOS, ME ESPEREM CHEGAR AI EMBAIXO, QUE DAÍ PODEMOS IR

Rin e patrícia já estavam indo para as escadas

- ahh, não – falou sesshoumaru, as segurando – vocês não queriam pular, ai esta a chance de vocês

- do que voce...? – começou rin

Sesshoumaru pegou as duas, e as jogou pra fora da Torre, ele conseguia ouvir os gritos delas.

- "como são escandalosas" – pensou ele

Ele foi ate aonde tinha jogado as duas, e subiu no muro, foi ai que viu que as duas, estavam caindo abraçadas

- "pelo menos assim vai ser mais fácil pega-las"- pensou ele e pulou

Logo as alcançou, e pegou as duas, e pousou no chão como se tivesse o peso de uma pena, as soltou no chão, as duas ainda estavam abraçadas, e por mais incrível que parecesse, choravam, e foi agora que percebeu que elas são bem parecidas.

- hahaha – sesshoumaru começou a dar risada

- qual é a graça? – perguntou rin, o fuzilando com os olhos

- o cabelo das duas

As duas imediatamente começaram a arrumar o cabelo

- seu idiota, quase nos matou de susto – falou rin

- ah, voce acha que eu ia deixar vocês morrerem?

- não, mas mesmo assim nos assustou

- é melhor irmos

- sim

- VAMOS SOLDADOS, VAMOS PARA A GUERRA – gritou sesshoumaru- TEMOS QUE IR BEM RAPIDO

- olha, sesshy, eu e a patrícia, não corremos rápido, viu – falou rin

- eu sei, vocês são muito lerdas, mas eu já pensei em tudo, mas, não vão se assustar , ok?

Os olhos de sesshoumaru ficaram extremamente vermelho, os dentes se alongaram, ele começou a ficar maior

- essa vai ser a primeira vez, que vou ver a verdadeira forma do sesshy – falou rin

- eu to com medo – disse patrícia

- da um pouco de medo , mas ele não vai nos fazer mal

- eu não to falando do sesshoumaru , eu to falando deles – falou patrícia, e apontou para um lugar atrás de rin

Ela se virou pra ver o que era, e viu vários youkais, correndo na direção delas.

-AAAIII, MEU DEUS – gritou rin, e puxou patrícia, as duas começaram a correr, mas os youkais a estavam alcançando, mas no ultimo segundo, algo enorme as pegou, era sesshoumaru, já na sua forma de cachorro gigante, ele as pos na suas costas, e rumaram para o Leste

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Jr. estava entrando no castelo quando viu como estava indo a guerra

- "putz, papai chegue logo, a coisa ta feia" – pensou jr. , quando viu que o grupo deles estavam quase sendo cercado pelos youkais.

- o que voce esta fazendo aqui, sesshoumaru? – perguntou um homem de cabelos acinzentados e roupas brancas e azuis

- ahh, eu só tava olhando como que ta indo a guerra, hitsugaya

- hhmm, não tem chance deles venceram, e por falar nisso, onde voce estava?

- hm, eu fui ver se o sesshoumaru foi pro Oeste buscar o exercito dele, mas eu nem vi ninguém

- hhmm, seu papai não estava lá, tem certeza?

- " o que será que ele quis dizer?" –pensou – tenho absoluta certeza

- hhmmm, sabe, eu não quero ser dedo-duro, mas já sei de tudo, voce veio aqui buscar a espada do seu papai, não é?

- que...eé...claro que não

- não minta- falou hitsugaya, o pegando pelo colarinho da camiseta

- "xii, to ferrado, ele é um dos mais fortes" –pensou jr.

&$&$&$&$&$&$

- hhmm, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- ai , sesshoumaru, eu lembro dele, foi ele...- falou rin, se escondendo atrás de sesshoumaru

- calma,rin

- nossaa, essa é a sua verdadeira forma, sesshoumaru? – perguntou- ahh, não estou aqui pra brigar, vim ajudar, trouxe meu exercito, vim ajudar na guerra

- hmpf, então vamos

&$&$&$&$&$

- droga, a gente ta perdendo cadê o sesshoumaru – falou inuyasha, agora todo o grupo estava cercado pelos youkais

- aii, inuyasha – falou kagome

- o garotinha – falou inuyasha – ajuda a gente, nos transporta pra outro lugar

- primeiro, meu nome é nill, segundo eu to sem forças, par transportar todo mundo

- inuyasha – falou jay – ta sentindo esse cheiro

- sim, aahh, é um cheiro familiar, são cheiro de lobos

Eles olharam pra direção de onde vinha o cheiro, e viram um cachorro enorme- -sesshoumaru?- falou inuyasha

E logo foram aparecendo vários youkais e

- LOBOS ? – gritou inuyasha sem entender

Sesshoumaru começou a descer o morro correndo e todo youkais fizeram o mesmo, e logo atrás vinham um exercito de lobos

Parecia que o mar de youkais, e lobos nunca acabava

Os youkais da fortaleza, se prepararam para os novos inimigos, que agora pareciam ser dez vezes mais que eles.

- sesshoumaru,... a gente vai...- falou rin

- rin..a gente vai cair de frente contra esses youkais, e em um instante invadir a fortaleza, veja só

Sesshoumaru corria a frente de todos, foi o primeiro a alcançar os youkais da fortaleza, derrubando-os aos montes

Logo o impacto maior aconteceu, quando os lobos e youkais do oeste, alcançaram os youkais da fortaleza.

- noosssaaa, essa cena é monstruosa – falou kagome

- sim, mas agora vamos vencer rapidinho

- só queria saber o que esses lobos fedidos estão fazendo aqui- falou inuyasha

- deixa isso pra lah, vamos ajudar - falou nill

- sim

Continua

Espero q tenham gostado

Agora as reviews

**PATRICIA04 **oi , sorry amiga, não sabai que vc tinah ficado tão arrasada, foi mal, vc me perdoa? Gostou desse cap? Achu q fui um poko malvada com vc na fic, neh, não soh com vc , mas com a rin tbm, heheh, bjo xau

**MAY33 **oie, eu achei q vcs deviam ter pensado neles, mas não falaram nada, pq um deles relamente apareceu na fic, foi o janketsu, mas depois vcs vão saber, a finalidade de tudo, hehehe

Putz ,e u to falando q eh soh um amigo, ele soh me ajuda, nada d, ué, bjo xau

**Sango7higurashi ** OIE , eu sou malvada mesmo, espero q tenha gostado desse cap., eu to fazendo a nill, tipo, akela garota fria por fora, mas mto sensível por dentro, hihihi, jah tenho cada coisa planejada pra ela, bjo xau

Próximo cap

Cap12

Quando a água vira gelo

MINI RESUMO

Graças a ajuda de KOUGA e seus lobos, e aos youkais de sesshoumaru a guerra maior acabou logo, mas agora eles vão ter que enfrentar o general da água , kotaru

Será que inuyasha vai ser capaz?

E ninguém sabe onde jr. se meteu


	12. QNDO A AGUA VIRA GELO

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP12

QUANDO A ÁGUA VIRA GELO

- só queria saber o que esses lobos fedidos estão fazendo aqui - falou inuyasha

- deixa isso pra lah, vamos ajudar - falou nill

- sim

Todos foram dar uma mãozinha, não que precisassem, mas era pra que não ficassem sem fazer nada.

- AAII, SESSHOUMARU, CUIDADO, A GENTE TA QUASE CAINDO- gritou rin

- SE SEGUREM, NÉ

- MAS ISSO É MISSÃO IMPOSSIVEL- reclamou patrícia

- TA , OK, ENTÃO , TCHAU – falou sesshoumaru e se mexeu de tal maneira que as duas caíram pra dentro da fortaleza – "xii, exagerei, será que elas se machucaram?" –pensou sesshoumaru, mas não teve tempo par confirmar, por causa que alguns youkais o estava atrapalhando.

Agora o numero de youkais do inimigo diminuira bastante. Não precisavam mais se preocupar, logo logo essa guerra terminaria, ou pelo menos, o começo dela, ainda faltavam muitos generais para serem eliminados.

&$#&$#&$#&$#&$#

- ai, ai, ai, agora o sesshoumaru exagerou, olha o meu estado – falou rin, saindo da água, e ajudando patrícia a sair também.

-é, realmente, o sesshoumaru é muito malvado – reclamou patrícia- eu to toda molhada, sorte que eu não to com blusa branca

- é,eu também agradeço por isso, e juro que vou matar o sesshoumaru, porque a gente teve muita sorte de ter esse lago aqui

- é, mesmo a gente ter se molhado e tal, era melhor do que ter se espatifado no chão

Agora as duas estavam quase saindo do lago, foi quando sentiram a água vibrar

- aaii, o que é isso? – perguntou patrícia

- boa pergunta

A água começou a ondular , e cada vez ficava mais forte

- vamos sair , rápido, antes que a gente se afogue aqui – falou rin, nadando mais rápido

- ai, to com medo – disse patrícia

- eu também

A água ficou muito forte, agora parecia o mar

- quem vocês pensam que são? Ficam invadindo o terreno do inimigo, uuu, ate que vocês são bonitinhas

Do meio da água apareceu um homem de cabelos azuis, e roupas igualmente azuis.

- quais seus nomes? – perguntou ele

- eu sou rin e ela é a patrícia

- hmm

- e quem é voce?- perguntou patrícia

- o seu anjo

- hm?

- brincadeira...eu sou Kotaru , o general da água, com certeza devem ter ouvido falar de mim

- não

- QUE?tudo bem, então, sabe, voce – falou kotaru apontando para patrícia- voce eh uma graça...

- aahhhhh...

Um estrondo fez-se ouvir, ate que a muralha que os cercava foi destruida,em um ponto um pouco longe deles, e dali deu pra ver sesshoumaru e os outros entrarem.

- RIN , PATRICIA – gritou sesshoumaru correndo ate elas, os outros vieram atrás, foi quando viram kotaru

- mas quem é esse esquisitão? – perguntou inuyasha

- inuyasha , voce continua o mesmo idiota de sempre , pelo que vejo – falou kouga

- repete , lobo fedido

- eu sou kotaru, o general da água, quem vai lutar comigo?

- eu vou – falou inuyasha

- ok, ...entao , vamos

Uma onda gigantesca cobriu todos, os levando para o lago, todos estavam predendo a respiração.

- que vocês estão fazendo, aqui é meu mundo, e conforme eu quero, vocês podem respirar d baixo d'agua- falou kotaru

Todos não prederam mais a respiração, e conforme foi dito, eles realmente respiravam debaixo da água.

- então , inuyasha, uma luta limpa, pode ser?

- ok

- ate um de nós desistirmos, ok?

- sim

-Então , vamos lá, hora da luta.

Os dois começaram, inuyasha pegou a tetsusaiga, e atacou, mas um redemoinho o pegou desprevenido e o jogou longe.

- argh... droga...

Quando percebeu já estava dentro do redemoinho novamente, acabou vacilando e a espada caiu de sua mão, indo parar muito longe

- argh...

Kotaru atacou de novo, agora usando jatos de água poderosos, fazendo inuyasha novamente ir ao chão.

- INUYASHA, NÃO PERCA POR FAVOR, EU ACREDITO EM VOCE – gritou kagome, chorando

- eu não vou perder – falou inuyasha- "vou vencer pela kagome"

Ele correu(nadouXD) ate a espada.

Kotaru avançou para ele, sem vacilar

- vou te matar – gritou kotaru

- tenta, então.

Inuyasha se virou bem a tempo de fazer uma ferida de vento , que atacasse kotaru de frente, mas este recuou a tempo.

Inuyasha então, usou de novo a ferida do vento, agora acertando kotaru, que caiu no chão, e não conseguia levantar.Inuyasha apontou a espada para o pescoço dele.

- desiste? – perguntou inuyasha

- sim

Então, inuyasha o ajudou a se levantar

Kartaru sentiu uma energia estranha

- droga , saiam da água imediatamente – falou ele – esse lago vai congelar, meu irmão ta chegando...

- vamos – falou sesshoumaru

Todos começaram a nadar pra fora desse lago, já estavam na superfície, e agora nadavam para o raso, já conseguiam ficar de pé, a água agora chegava pra baixo da cintura, mas sentiram a água congelar, ficando presos, só alguns conseguiram escapar, e eles foram sesshoumaru, inuyasha, jay, daisuke, duo kotaru, nill e kouga. Rin , patrícia, kagome, sango, miroku, ficaram presos.

- ai, droga...- falou kagome

- hmm, pesquei algumas pessoas, hm , legal, e as garotas são bem lindinhas hein! – falou um garoto de cabelos acinzentados e espetados, e com roupas azuis e brancas

- quem é voce? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- sou hitsugaya Toushirou , general do gelo, e tenho o prazer de informa-lo, sesshoumaru, que eu trombei com seu filhinho, quando ele voltou do Oeste, onde supostamente, descobriu toda a verdade

- o que voce fez com ele? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- nada, nós somos amigos...

- amigos? Sei – falou sesshoumaru- é melhor voce contar agora , o que fez com meu filho?

- isso é uma ameaça?

- pode apostar que sim

Ele caminhou ate rin e os outros que haviam sido presos no gelo, passou por kagome , sango , miroku , e parou frente a patrícia, e ficou a olhando

- voce é bem bonita mesmo! O sesshoumaru me contou muito de voce, o primeiro amor dele – falou hitsugaya e continuou caminhando, parou frente a rin,também parando para olha-la

- voce é mais o meu tipo, deve ter uns 25 como eu, e voce também é muito bonita, qual seu nome?

- ela é a rin, e é mãe do meu filho – falou sesshoumaru

-aaahhh, então é ela, aaahh, mas tudo bem, eu não tenho ciúmes, mas também não vim aqui jogar conversa fora, vim saber quem vai lutar comigo, porque só isso que eu quero

- eu vou lutar com esse aí – falou daisuke

- se voce não é forte, pode esquecer, eu sou muito mais forte que meu irmão

-não sou fraco, então não se preocupe, agora lute comigo

-ok

Hitsugaya caminhou ate o centro do lago congelado, e de lá pegou uma espada, daisuke já transformado em demônio, só esperou o ataque.

Hitsugaya avançou, com a espada frente ao corpo

- vou acabar com voce- falou daisuke

- tente

Hitsugaya golpeou daisuke com a espada, fazendo um dos braços dele congelar.

- nooossaaa, me impressionou – falou daisuke, e quebrou o pedaço de gelo em torno de seu braço

Hitsugaya atacava sempre, e daisuke sempre se protegia ou desviava, mas acabou se cansando , e começou a pegar pesado

- toma essa – falou daisuke preparando a esfera negra, e jogou contra hitsugaya que por pouco não teria sido acertado

- cansei de brincar com voce –falou hitsugaya – agora vou acabar com essa luta

Ele ergueu a espada no alto, e pulou pra trás meio pra cima, parando bem longe de daisuke.

- agora , meu golpe supremo ...- ele abaixou a espada – DRAGÃO DE GELO- gritou

A espada dele congelou , mas não só congelou a espada , mas também o braço,e o peito, fazendo um tipo de uma armadura de gelo, e de tras de hitsugaya aparaeceu um enorme dragão de gelo, e atacou daisuke, que não teve como se defender e caiu no chão, não conseguindo levantar mais

- DAISUKE – todos que estavam livres do gelo correram ate ele, o ajudando, estava muito ferido

- por que... voce não me matou? Voce conseguiria o fazer se quissesse – falou daisuke

- é eu posso, mas não quero

Sesshoumaru andou ate ele

- agora, sou eu que vou cuidar de voce, esteja preparado – falou sesshoumaru, pegando a toukinjin, e atacando hitsugaya , que nem teve tempo pra pensar, e foi atirado no chão

- arfh, voce é muito bom... – começou hitsugaya, mas quando viu já estava sendo lançado ao chão novamente, e isso se repetiu varias vezes, ate hitsugaya, conseguir se defender, mas não prestou muita atenção e quando viu já estava sendo atacado pelas costas, por duo.

Sesshoumaru olhou para duo, e este olhou para sesshoumaru, os dois ficaram se encarando

- não precisava se intrometer – falou sesshoumaru

- não precisa agradecer por minha ajudinha

- saia da frente, eu que vou acabar com esse picolé ambulante

Sesshoumaru preparou de novo a espada, e já ia atacar quando...

- PAPAI, NÃO FAÇA ISSO - gritou jr.

- jr.?

- hitsugaya ce ta legal? – perguntou jr., indo ajudar ele a se levantar

- mas o que isso?

- aahhh, é que eu fui pegar tua espada , papai, mas o hitsugaya descobriu tudo, e disse que ia me ajudar, então quando eu tava indo recuperar a espada, vocês já estavam quase invadindo a fortaleza, então eu pedi pro hitsugaya e pro kotaru , lutarem com vocês, enquanto eu pegava a espada, porque caso vocês me achassem, antes de eu recupera-la, podia por todo meu plano em risco... olha , papai, aqui ta sua espada- falou jr. jogando a espada pra sesshoumaru – foi muito fac...

Jr. parou de falar de repente fazendo uma cara de horror e dor, se virando lentamente, foi quando todos viram o que o assustara , um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis, estava parado atras de jr, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto

- seus traidores – falou, ele empurrou jr. fazendo-o cair ao chão, e ia o perfurar com a espada, mas hitsugaya desfez o gelo do lago, fazendo com q christopher caísse dentro da água, jr, nadou ate o raso, rin o pegou.

- RAO – gritou jr.

Rao apareceu

- então finalmente nossa luta vai começar não é , sesshoumaru, meu velho amigo...

Continua...

Espero q tenham gostado

Tham tham tham, a luta de rao e sesshy vai pegar fogo, com isso vcs jah devem ter sacado q a fic ta acabando, acho q mais dois cap. E podem dizer bye bye RHYTHM EMOTION

Mas tudo bem, pq jah to planejando outra fic!

Agora as reviews

**PATRICIA04 – **

Oie , td bem? E ai , gostou do cap. Bem simples, e titulo idiota, aahh como eu jah disse eu tbm gosto do suikotsu , mas prefiro o bankotsu, agora vou indo, sabe agora mudando de assunto , agora o centro eh tua fic, sabe... eu ainda não suporto pensar no que pode acontecer na sua fic, caso o sesshy pense q a rin eh namorada do naraku, isso me dexa nervosa... começo a roer unhas... e isso eh ruim... aaahhh q bom q vc gostou de vc na fic,

Bjo

xau


	13. CAP EXTRA

ESSE CAP EH PRA COMEMORAR O ANIVERSARIO DA MINHA MIGA PATRICIA

EU ESPERO Q VC GOSTE, PATRICIA

**Esse capitulo seria depois q a guerra contra christopher acabasse, eu qria ter acabado a fic antes de chegar ao niver da patrícia, mas não deu, então to fazendo esse cap antes da guerra, qndo o sesshy tinha acabado de chegar do mundo dos mortos (o sesshyinho nesse cap extra não sabe sobre o sesshy ser pai dele)**

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAPITULO EXTRA

ANIVERSÁRIO

- MMMAAAAEEEEEE, MMMAAAEEEEE, MAAAAEEEE! – gritou jr. correndo pela casa, ele tinha acabado de chegar da escola.

- QUE FOI FILHO, ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA? – perguntou rin, desesperada, examinando o filho pra ver se tinha algum machucado

- não, é que amanha é aniversario da patrícia- patrícia? Aahh, sei a menina que voce gosta

-MAAEE! – gritou jr. envergonhado

-que foi?voce não gosta dela?

- não, eu tava tentando achar outro sentimento que não fosse amor

-hmmm, sei, mas então por que ta me contando que amanha é aniversario da patrícia?

- é que eu esqueci, e não comprei nada pra ela, o que eu faço?

- compra hoje e agora

- é, eu vou mesmo, mas o que comprar pra ela?

- eu não sei, do que ela gosta?

- de animes e avrill lavigne

- aahh, vê ai, tipo compra um cd da avrill , ou alguma coisa de anime

- é pode ser

- ou compra alguma coisa que você sabe que ela vai gostar

- por exemplo?

- aahh, um porta jóias, um perfume

- hmm, eu não sei escolher essas coisas

- então , vê o que voce achar melhor

-ok

- voce tem dinheiro?

- tenho, tchau mãe

- tchau, mas voce não quer comer nada?

-não, eu almocei na escola

Jr. saiu de casa, e estava passando pela arvore sagrada

-aonde voce vai? – perguntou

Jr. olhou pra cima e viu quem era

- ahh, sesshoumaru-sama, eu vou sair

- isso eu já sei

- eu vou comprar um presente pra Patrícia, amanha ela faz aniversário

-hmm, patrícia é a garota do parque?

-essa mesmo

-hhmm, então , ache alguma coisa útil , porque as mulheres são um caos, tudo que a gente compra, não ta bom pra elas

- aahh, sesshoumaru-sama, voce ta me deixando com medo

-não é pra te dar medo, e sim pra te deixar prevenido

-mas voce ta é me assustando

-entao, ignore meu comentário

- é eu prefiro ignorar

- então, va logo

- ok, tchau

Jr. chegou no centro de tokyo e começou a passear por lá vendo lojas, de tudo quanto é coisa

Ele entrou em uma loja de roupa, mas logo foi expulso de lá, porque era uma sexy shop.

-droga, eu ia lá saber que tipo de loja era aquela – reclamou ele – se bem que as roupas que tinham lá eram muito bonitas!

Jr. acabou entrando em lojas de animes, de cds, mas nada o interessava muito

-aaiii, e agora , já ta ficando tarde e ainda não escolhi nada, mas que droga... – falou ele nervoso

Acabou vendo uma loja que lhe interessou e muito, acabou entrando, e achando o presente perfeito para Patrícia.

&$#&$#&$#&$#&$#

No outro dia, de manha

- o que voce comprou pra Patrícia? – perguntou rin

- aahh, mãe, é segredo, depois eu conto

-ta bom, então

Jr. saiu de casa e deu de cara com sesshoumaru

- eu comprei um presente super da hora para a patrícia- falou jr.

- o que voce comprou?- perguntou sesshoumaru

- eu comprei um...

&$#&$#&$#&$#

Na escola

- AAHHH, NÃO ACREDITO, CADE ELA? – gritou jr. correndo pela escola, procurando patrícia, que não estava na classe.

Ele entrou no banheiro feminino

- A PATRICIA TA AQUI? – perguntou jr., pras meninas que estavam dentro do banheiro

- AAHH, QUE ISSO, MULEKE, TA LOKO?-gritou uma das meninas, e jogou o fichário em jr.

- AII, QUE VIOLENCIA, EU SÓ QUERO SABER SE A PATRICIA TA AQUI!- gritou jr. nervoso

- NÃO,NÃO TA

-MAS VOCE NEM SABE QUE PATRICIA É

- QUAL É?

- A DA 6ªSERIE

- NÃO, NÃO TA

- ENTAO , TCHAU

Jr. correu ate sua classe, vai ver patrícia foi lá, mas quando chegou ela não estava, ele foi ate Yusuke

- cadê a patrícia?

-voce não chama mais ela de anjo?

-não

- não sei, pergunta pra amiga dela

Jr. correu ate a classe de patrícia, e encontrou a menina

- cadê a patrícia?

- ela não vem hoje, não ta se sentindo bem

- QUE? – gritou jr.

- aii não grita, seu tarado

- eu tarado, por que?

-todo mundo já sabe que voce entrou no banheiro feminino

- aahh, mas eu só fui procurar a patrícia

- por isso mesmo que é um tarado

- AAHH, CALA A BOCA – gritou jr. e saiu da classe, e seguiu para a sua.

&$#&$#&$#&$#

-"hm, droga, será que ele lembrou do meu aniversário?" – pensou patrícia – "_é claro que ele lembrou" –_ patrícia ouviu uma voz dizer na sua cabeça – ACHIM – patrícia espirra- por que eu tenho que ficar resfriada justo no meu aniversário? – perguntou pra si mesma

- aaiii, droga – ela ouviu alguém falar, a voz vinha da janela, mas era impossível , o quarto dela ficava no segundo andar, mas alguém estava subindo pela arvore, pra chegar ate sua janela

- quem esta ai? – perguntou patrícia saindo da cama

Ela andou ate a janela, foi quando deu de cara com jr.

- AAhhhh , nossa que susto – falou ela

- desculpa, mas eu queria entrar de uma forma dramática

- então, conseguiu , o que voce veio fazer aqui?

- eu te procurei pela escola inteira , depois que me falaram que voce atva doente, então vim aqui pra entregar teu presente – ele estendeu um pequeno embrulho- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO

- voce lembrou do meu aniversário?

-é lógico que sim

Patrícia pegou o mebrulho e começou a abrir, viu que era uma caixa nada grande, uma caixinha preta, ela abriu e viu dois aneis

- sess...sshh...shou...maru, que são esses anéis?

- é pra voce guardar eles, porque daqui 10 anos nós vamos nos casar, olhe bem tem nossos nomes neles

Patrícia ficou vermelha

- obrigada

-de nada, agora voce ta me devendo um grande favor, por que por sua causa eu entrei no banheiro feminino

-QUE?

-é, eu fiquei procurando voce, quando não a encontrei na classe, eu fui pra todo lugar que voce poderia ta

- e tinha alguma garota no banheiro

- tinha umas tres, que ate jogaram um fichário em mim

-noossaa, mas vou admitir que voce mereceu

-aahh, voce acha?

-sim

-como voce é má

-eu não

-é sim

-sou não

- ahh, deixa pra lá, obrigada pelo presente, Sesshoumaru

Patrícia se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto de jr.

- eu gostei, me diz, se eu te trazer sempre um presente , voce vai me dar um beijo? Só que dá próxima vez tem que ser na boca..

- PATRICIA – a mãe dela a chamou , estava subindo as escadas, e já ia entrar no quarto

- aaii, voce precisa ir

- o que?

A porta já estava se abrindo

- VAI – gritou patrícia e empurrou jr. pela janela

- querida , voce ta bem? E porque voce gritou _vai?_ – perguntou a mãe

- aahhh, por nada, é que meu koto( gatinho de pelúcia) queria comer meu bolo, daí eu não deixe, e gritei VAI, do tipo vai embora, masnao deu tempo par eu falar o embora

-ahh, ok, mas o seu gatinho de pelúcia queria comer seu bolo?

- errr, não é gatinho de pelúcia, ele é o meu gatinho...

-ok,ok, vai deitar

&$#&$#&$#&$#

-maaeee, eu entreguei o presente

- entregou? E o que era?

- ahh, voce só vai saber daqui dez anos

- por que?

- porque sim e ponto final

- ok, ok

Jr subiu as escadas e foi pro quarto, enquanto rin ficou na cozinha, foi quando sesshoumaru apareceu

- sesshy , conta , o que o jr. comprou pra patrícia, eu sei que ele te contou

- foi uma aliança de casamento...

- aahhh tah... O QUE? MEU FILHO VAI CASAR! – grita rin e desmaia

Sesshoumaru a segura

-calma rin, voce não deixou eu terminar...

OIE

ESPERO Q TENHAM GOSTADO

E VC PATRICIA GOSTOU?

MIGA, ESSE EH MEU PRESENTE PRA VC, ESPERO Q TENHA GOSTADO! SE NÃO GOSTOU, PODE FALAR NA CARA DE PAU, Q DAÍ EU FAÇO OUTRO PRESENTE, ATE C GOSTAR VIU?

EU FICO TAO FELIX POR A GENTE TER SE CONHECIDO!

FELIZ ANIVERSARIO

BJO MIGA


	14. RECADO

RHYTHM EMOTION

PEQUENO RECADO

OIE GENTE

DESCULPEM, MAS EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI O CAP 13, TALVEZ EU DEMORE MAIS UM POUCO

ME DESCULPEM MESMO, MAS EH Q MINHAS AULAS TAO ACABANDO, E COMO MINHA ESCOLA EH SEMESTRAL,TENHO PERIGO DE REPETIR, PRINCIPALMENTE NAS MATERIAS QUE EU TO COM A CORDA NO PESCOÇO POR ISSO PRECISO ESTUDAR MUITO, MAS TAMBEM EU TO COM PREGUIÇA DE FAZER O CAP!HEHEHE!SORRY!MAS EU TO FAZENDO!NAO SE PREOCUPEM!NEM Q EU POSTE ANO QUE VEM, EU VOU POSTAR!

ESPEREM SOH MAIS UM POKO

Q TALVEZ EU POSTE SEMANA QUI QUE VEM!

DAÍ QNDO ACABAR AS AULAS, VOU TER Q ME OCUPAR DO MEU COSPLAY PRU FRIENDS!MAS DAÍ EU VOU TER MAIS TEMPO PRA FAZER OS CAP!

AAHHH, COMO EU TENHU QUASE CERTEZA QUE NINGUEM AKI Q LE MINAHS FICS, ESTUDA NO LUIS ROSA, EU POSSO JOGAR NA CARA DE VCS!

MINHAS AULAS ACABAM DIA 14-06 E SOH COMEÇAM DIA 24-07!MAS SE ALGUEM ESTUDA NO ROSA, OU TBM TEM BASTANTE TEMPO DE FÉRIAS COMO EU (BOM , PODIA SER MAIS TEMPO DE FÉRIAS) , JUNTE-SE A MIM, E JOGUE ISSU NA CARA DOS OTROS Q SOH VAO TER UM MÊS, OU ATE MENOS DE FÉRIAS!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

RESPONDENDO A REVIEW, DAKELE CAP EXTRA

**PATRICIA04 – **oie, eu q fico emocionada, tantos amei e obrigada juntos num mesmo lugar eh coisa rara de se ver!mas fico mto feliz q tenha gostado do presente!hehehe, achu q nunca vai existir um homem como o sesshyinho, pq vê se vc não concorda cmg! Ah, dois tipos de homens, os safados( q não param com as mãozinhas deles)e os gays , não existe meio termo, bom deve ate existir 1 a cada milhões de anos, mas sei lá...!bjo xau

BOM GENTEM EU JAH VOU INDO, MAS VOU POR AKI O RESUMO DO CAP13 E O TRECHINHO DO CAP!

**CAPITULO 13**

**O TRISTE PASSADO DE RAO**

**Resumo**

FINALMENTE A BATALHA ENTRE RAO E SESSHOUMARU COMEÇA, MAS...SERA Q ELES CONSEGUIRÃO LUTAR ENTRE SI, JÁ QUE OS DOIS SE CONHECIAM...!E RAO CONTA O QUE VIVEU ANTES DE CONHECER SESSHOUMARU

**Trechinho do cap**

" entao, vocês já se conheciam? – perguntou ela

- sim

- mas...

- eu não vou permitir que voce roube o sesshoumaru de mim

- o que? Voce é...

- o sesshoumaru foi e sempre será a pessoa que eu mais amo"

E ai, o q acharam?vem muita surpresa por ai, eu tipo não puis os nomes das pessoas q tão conversando nessa parte do cap, pq eh uma surpresa, vcs vão cair de cara no chão, qndo souberem o q eu preparei pra vcs!


	15. CAP 13 O FIM

RHYTHM EMOTION

CAP13

O FIM

- então finalmente nossa luta vai começar não é , sesshoumaru, meu velho amigo...- falou hão

-amigo? – repetiu Rin

-sim, ele é um amigo de infância, sempre esteve comigo, eu o conheci um pouco depois do meu pai morrer, o rao era um completo fracote, tinha medo de tudo, e chorava por tudo, ate me surpreendi quando eu o vi...- disse sesshoumaru

-cala a boca, voce acha que eu ficaria covarde e chorão para sempre- falou Rao – AGORA, LUTE COMIGO, SESSH-KUN, EU SEMPRE ESPEREI POR ISSO.

Rao atirou bolas de fogo em sesshoumaru, que desviou com facilidade, e com velocidade foi ate rao, e golpeou-lhe, fazendo este cair no chão

- fraquinho como sempre, hein, rao – falou sesshoumaru

- eu ainda nem comecei a brincar com voce,sessh-kun, e já ta me julgando- falou rao, e avançou- agora, olhe um grande poder meu – ele esticou os braços, preparando o ataque – ONDAS...- não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois fora atacado de novo por sesshoumaru, e foi para o chão.

- RAO, ACABE LOGO COM ISSO – gritou christopher

Sesshoumaru avançou para rao, já preparava a toukinjin, quando viu rao em chamas, e ir de encontro com ele. Quando os dois chegaram perto um do outro, sesshoumaru não agüentou estava muito quente perto de rao, mas este jah estava muito próximo, e os dois acabaram dando um encontrão, sesshoumaru caiu no chão.

Rao pegou a toukinjin

-agora voce vai ser morto pela sua própria arma...- falou rao, e jah ia matar sesshoumaru, quando se lembrou de uma cena do passado

**Flash back**

Sesshoumaru deu um soco na cara de rao, e este caiu no chão.

- por que esta chorando? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- eu não to chorando, é a chuva – falou rao

- não ta chovendo, olha voce não disse que quer ser forte , pra me derrotar, então , se cada vez que eu te der um soco , e voce começar a chorar, voce...

- sesshoumaru... quando nós lutarmos...eu não vou te matar, e voce promete não me matar?

- sim

**Fim de flash back**

Rao soltou a espada

- rao, o que voce ta fazendo? – perguntou christopher- mate ele

- não, nós fizemos uma promessa, e eu não vou quebra-la

- e agora , christopher, o que voce vai fazer? Não tem ninguém pra te proteger..- falou nill

- BANDO DE TRAIDORES – gritou christopher, e tentou fugir, mas foi impedido por nill e daisuke

- voce esta acabado – falou daisuke

- espere – disse sesshoumaru

Todos olharam para ele

- eu que vou matar esse maldito, eu que tenho que fazer isso – falou sesshoumaru, foi andando ate christopher, mas parou no meio do caminho e voltou, foi ate um canto, e pegou uma espada, e foi ate christopher – vamos ver do que a zanpantsu é capaz – parou frente a christopher, que agora estava preso por daisuke e duo , sesshoumaru pegou a espada, e perfurou christopher com ela, ao fazer isso, percebeu que a espada estava liberando choques ao corpo de christopher, ele estava sendo eletrocutado. Sesshoumaru retirou a espada.

Chirstopher caiu no chão, morto.

Então finalmente tinha cumprido a missão.

O corpo de sesshoumaru começou a brilhar

- SESSHOUMARU – gritou rin , correndo ate ele, quando percebeu que ele estava sumindo – NÃO VA, POR FAVOR – ela o alcançou, foi tocar-lhe, mas sua mão passou pelo corpo de sesshoumaru, e no instante seguinte, ele desapareceu.- naooo – soluçava rin, chorando

- PAPAI – gritou jr.

- "então, acabou, mas , o sesshoumaru não podia ir embora" – pensou nill- "ele tinha que ficar, ficar com a família dele..." – ela ergueu o seu cetro, e apartir dele, toda a sua volta começou a brilhar... fazendo tudo em volta desaparecer...

&$#&$#&$#&$#

Rin acordou, estava abraçada a jr., levantou-se...estavam no chão da sala da sua casa, lah também estavam todos os outros, inclusive, hitsugaya, rao , kotaru e kouga.

Todos foram acordando aos poucos.Acabaram ficando a noite lá.

Rin estava na sua cama, olhou para o outro canto da cama, lá era onde costumava a ficar duo, mas agora, jr. estava durmindo lá.Ela levantou, não conseguia durmir, saiu do quarto, e já estava descendo as escadas, quando viu que alguém estava na sala, foi ate lá, era Rao, estava sentado, olhando para o nada. Quando ela entrou na sala, ele a olhou.

- hm, posso perguntar uma coisa?- perguntou rin

- sim, voce é a rin né, a namorada do sessh-kun?

-sim, hm, voce e o sesshoumaru já se conheciam?

- sim

- pode me contar tudo?

-sim

- eu morava com meus pais e meu irmão, em uma aldeia, que quando eu tinha 10 anos, foi atacada, e todos foram mortos, não sobrou ninguém,somente eu, que tinha fugido de casa por causa de uma briga com meus pais, daí quando eu decidi perdoa-los eu voltei , mas tudo que encontrei foi uma aldeia destruída...pensar que eu nunca fiz as pases com meus pais...daí, eu fui embora, mas acabei sendo perseguido por youkais lobos, que iam me matar, mas foi ai , que o sesshoumaru me salvou...

- "ele foi perseguido por lobos, mas sesshoumaru o salvou, igualzinho a mim" – pensou rin

- e eu e ele ficamos amigos, o sesshoumaru me ensinou a lutar...mas ai, achamos melhor nos separar, para treinar-mos cada um da sua maneira, pra que quando nos encontrássemos novamente, veríamos quem era o mais forte...e ai passaram anos, e eu acabei encontrando o christopher,que disse estar precisando de pessoas muito fortes, para uma guerra...e eu acabei aceitando o convite dele...e ai o resto voce sabe...

- que historia comovente...

-mas...tem uma coisa

- o que?

- agora que eu estou de volta, eu não vou permitir que voce roube o sessh-kun de mim...

- o que? Voce é...

- o sesshoumaru foi e sempre será a pessoa que eu mais amo

- que?...mas do que adianta, o sesshy foi embora

- não, não foi

- ele foi, eu vi, voce viu...

-eu nao acredito nos meus olhos, eu sei que ele vai voltar

&$#&$#&$#&$#

2 dias depois

Todos haviam ido embora

Agora só estavam rin, jr e rao.

Rin decidiu quebrar os vínculos com duo, e rao quis ficar com eles lá, pois acreditava que sesshoumaru iria voltar, e diz que não permitiria que rin roubasse o sesshoumaru.

&$#&$#&$#&$#

- o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou

- eu te trouxe aqui

- voce não é a nill?

-sim

- o que...?

- por ordem do meu senhor, voce poderá voltar para a Terra

- o que?

- é verdade,e u contei ao Senhor tudo que aconteceu na terra, então ele achou que voce devia voltar a viver...

- que ótimo

- vamos, então? – perguntou nill,estendendo a mão, para sesshoumaru a pegar

-vamos- falou sesshoumaru e pegou a mão dela

O chão desapareceu e os dois começaram a cair, quando sesshoumaru viu, os dois estavam sobrevoando Tokyo

- mas...se as pessoas nos verem...

- eles não conseguem ver, só nos verão seu filho e sua mulher

- minha mulher? Como é bom falar assim

&$#&$#&$#

Jr. estava voltando pra casa, tinha acabado de sair da escola

Patrícia estava andando aos seu lado

- e ai o seu pai voltou?

- não, mas ele vai voltar pode crer

- é, todos sabemos que ele vai voltar

- patrícia, voce quer ir ao shoping comigo

- par que?

- assistir algum filme

- ta , vamos, mas quando e assistir o que?

- qualquer dia, e qualquer filme

- aahh, vamos sexta e vamos assistir x-men3?

-sim e sim, então...- estava falando, mas viu uma coisa que o deixou de boca aberta – PAPAI – gritou e saiu correndo atrás do seu pai, que sobrevoava a cidade – PAPAI , PAPAI

Jr. correu atrás de sesshouamru ate sua casa

- PAPAI , PAPAI, PAPAI – gritava enquanto subia as escadas

Rin que estava dentro da cozinha, ouviu o filho gritando, então foi para fora de casa, e logo atrás veio Rao, e foi quando viram sesshoumaru, e nill, lá parados, e jr. subindo as escadas, e pulando em cima do pai.

- SESSHOUMARU – gritou rin, chorando, e correu ate sesshoumaru e o abraçou

Sesshoumaru começou a beijar ela

- rin, quer se casar comigo?

-quero

Sesshoumaru abraçava jr. e rin , quando viu rao

- que faz aqui?

- estava cuidando da sua mulher e do seu filho, enquanto voce não estava

- mas...voce vai embora, agora que eu voltei?

-nao sei, só fico se voce quiser que fique

- fique aqui

- ok

_**THE END**_

Então gente o que acharam?

Eu como to sem inspiração decidi acabar a fic, hehehe, achu que vocês ficaram decepcionados com o final neh? Mas fazer o que., animo me falta pra fazer o capitulo...e eu tava planejando outra fic, tinha ate começado a escrever, mas, animo falta, e preguiça sobra, então talvez demore muito pra fazer outra fic, se bem que to pensando em fazer yaoi naruto e sasuke!

recado

Patricia04 - como vc eh (axu pelo -) que lê minha fic, espero que não tenha ficado decepcionada com o final! E tem outra coisa, desculpe, por sexta, que eu fiquei te enchendo o saco! Eu tava maluca sexta, loca, sabe eu tava nakeles dias de ddl(dias de loucuras)! E o principal eu vou ter um mês e 10 dias de férias, hahahahahaha.

Bjo

xau


End file.
